Remember, Love
by jaybunzy0
Summary: Elena Gilbert lost her memory following a car crash. Damon comes along wishing to bring her back to her old life but what happens when he realizes he's falling in love with her? Will he still help Elena find out who she really is? *Longer Summary Inside*
1. Engaged

**Title: **Remember, Love

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert is betrothed to Stefan Salvatore but on the night that they announce their engagement, a terrible accident happens that leaves Elena without her memory and far away from the only home she's ever known. Stefan's brother, Damon, is the best guard on the royal guard and is given the assignment of bringing back his brother's future bride. But what happens when the journey back makes them realize they belong with each other. Will he betray his brother? Or will he help Elena find out who she really is?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>"But, mother, I'm not ready to get married. I'm only eighteen."<p>

Elena's mother, Miranda, tied up the sashes on Elena's back with expertise and placed a soothing hand on her daughters shoulder. Their eyes met in the mirror and Miranda saw all the hopelessness in her daughter's eyes. Elena had yet to meet her would be suitor but their marriage had been arranged since their births. It was a way for their families to unite and form a bond to stop the feuding that had gone on for centuries. Miranda and her husband, Grayson were merely a duke and duchess under the Salvatore domain and when King Giuseppe had formulated the plan as a peace offering it had been hard to refuse.

"Prince Stefan is more than a suitable match for a husband," Miranda assured. "Giuseppe chose him over his own brother to rule. That's certainly saying something."

All Elena knew about the royal affairs were that Giuseppe hadn't chosen the eldest Salvatore because Damon had been far too reckless. If all Elena could look forward to in her marriage with Stefan was that he was not as reckless as his brother, that wasn't much to look forward too. Elena had always enjoyed a little spontaneity in her life; a little fun. It seemed the love she had been hoping for was further out of reach now, as her wedding day grew near, than ever. Elena had always wanted the kind of love that seemed all consuming. The kind of love where passionate and silliness went hand in hand. She wanted a love that couldn't be denied and that despite fights and distance would still be as real and true.

Looking in the mirror, she put on the final touches of her makeup. "Guess I'm ready now."

Miranda smiled at her daughter. "Just wait till you meet him."

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing by the time the Gilbert family pulled up. Together they made their way into the castle but Elena was pulled aside for her entrance with Stefan as her family continued their way into the ballroom. The room she was brought to was dark with only a few lit candles illuminating the room. It casted a romantic lighting to the room and Elena wondered if it was to aide in her approval of the prince. As she waited, Elena browsed through the selection of books on a nearby shelf. She scanned the titles but didn't take them in as she contemplated all the different ways she could escape out of the room. But then the loss of her family rooted her feet on the hardwood floors of the room.<p>

Suddenly, the doors opened wide as two dark figures emerged and seemed permanently attached by the mouth. The man was gripping the woman's dress and bunching it up until all of it was fisted in his hand. Moans escaped the woman as he kissed down the length of her neck. The couple didn't seem to notice Elena and she decided to make her presence noise by clearing her throat. Instantly, the couple stopped and the woman blushed and cowered into the man's embrace. The man, on the other hand, starred unabashedly at Elena causing her to shift awkwardly on her feet.

"I'll see you outside, Caroline," the man said as he pushed the blonde back out the door. She nodded and fixed her dress and hair as she shut the door behind her. The man walked towards her and Elena was forced to press her back against the bookcase. "And who might you be?"

Elena jutted out her chin and answered, "Elena."

"Oh, little Stef's soon to be bride. He definitely hit the arranged marriage jackpot." The man eyed her body appreciatively. Her crimson dress gave little to imagination as the sashes wrapped around her body in an elegant dance meant to flaunt her figure. His eyes lifted to her face to take in the olive tones of her skin and the beauty of her face that was framed by long luscious curls. Nodding, he gave her some room by walking towards a nearby chair and taking a seat. "Why did they hide you in here? Stef should be showing you off proudly to the whole kingdom."

"We didn't have our entrance yet." Elena stated and then squared her shoulders as she asked, "And who are you?"

The man waved his hand dismissively in the air. "No one of consequence."

She took a moment to take in the man before her. He was inhumanely beautiful and as she stared words like: gorgeous, handsome, darkly seductive, and lustful; came to mind. With his dark features that rallied his crystal blue eyes that stood out even in the darkness he was remarkably good looking. Dressed in a tuxedo with a black undershirt and tie, Elena could still see the hard muscles in his arms and chest. He had a slim body type paired with broad shoulders. A smirk seemed to be ever present on his face as he continued to stare at her and Elena crossed her arms over her body. "That blonde didn't seem to think so."

"Jealous, are you?" The smirk widened and he stood from his spot on the chair and walked towards her again. His finger ghosted across her skin sending shivers over her body. He noticed and inched closer to her face, his breath sending her into a haze. "You can have a taste of it, too. If you want. It seems you could use a hand unwrapping yourself out of that dress. You're not off the market yet, ya know. We could have a little fun."

"I've been off the market since I was born," she responded with ire evident in her voice.

He still drugged her with his voice as he continued, "Take it you don't like being a readymade chess piece in this kingdoms little games, huh?"

"You talk like you're speaking from experience."

"You could say that."

In her mind, her reasonable mind, she knew she shouldn't be this close to a complete stranger on the very night she was to be engaged. But as she drowned in the blueness of his eyes she knew she couldn't walk away even if she tried. This stranger stirred emotion's inside her that she had only read about in dirty books her nanny hid underneath the floorboard in her bedroom. Elena was stuck against this bookcase trapped by this man that had ever inch of him screaming "sex." And it was only making things worse that she wanted him to close the distance between their lips and take her before she could only belong to one man.

But then the door opened and the spell was broken. The man backed away from her just as another man entered, clearly intoxicated. "There you are, Damon!" he slurred. "I can't occupy all these women by myself." Then he seemed to notice Elena. "Oh, seems you wrestled up a hot one all on your own."

"I'll be right out, Mason," Damon answered and the drunken partygoer exited the room.

Elena seemed to find her voice. "Damon? Damon as in 'Prince Damon' Stefan's brother!" She began to pace around the room, imprinting her footprints on the Persian carpet. Her fingers ran through her hair as she wished helplessly for a time machine or the gift of being invisible.

"You forgot 'all around sex god and ladies' man,'" Damon smirked.

Her eyes stared daggers into Damon's until she remembered her place. She curtsied and reluctantly whispered, "Your Royal Highness."

Damon strutted over and lifted her by her shoulders so she was standing tall again. "No need for that. I do not gloat in the royal perks as my family does."

"You should have said who you were."

"And ruin our little moment? No way."

Elena sat down on the nearby chair as her face fell into her hands. "I've ruined everything," she sobbed. Not that she wanted to get married to a stranger but her family's happiness was contingent upon it. And by allowing her soon to be fiancés brother to nearly kiss her would once again put the two families into feud.

"No, no," Damon responded as he awkwardly patted her head. "Your secrets safe with me."

Her head rose from her hands as she stared at the older Salvatore in wonder. "Really?"

He nodded and puckered his lips. "Sealed with a kiss?"

Before she could answer the doors opened again and revealed the rest of the royal family accompanied by her parents and brother. Elena immediately curtsied as they approached. "Your Majesty's."

"You may rise, dear," Queen Isabella stated as she approached and took Elena's hands in her own, sending a reproachful sideways glance at Damon. "You will soon be a part of our family and soon others will bow down to you and my son."

That was when she saw him. Stefan approached her and took her hand from his mothers. "Hello, Elena." She took in the classically handsome man before her with the fine facial features. He had high cheekbones and a square, masculine jawline. His pale complexion worked well with his emerald green eyes that were the same color of holly and reminded her of the leaves of an oak tree on a summer day. His rumpled dark hair seemed soft and luxurious even without her fingers touching it. Stefan had a slim muscular build with broad shoulder and long legs making him taller than his elder brother. He was wearing a tuxedo that still showed his lean, flat muscled body. He was a sculptors dream and yet Elena still didn't feel the chemistry she had felt with Damon.

"Your Royal Highness."

Stefan smiled and his teeth sparkled in the candlelight. "You may call me Stefan. We _are_ soon to be married."

"It's nice to meet you, Stefan."

"I know this day has been scheduled since your birth but I'm old fashioned," he smirked but it didn't send sparks through her in the way Damon's had. Stefan pulled a box out of his pocket and opened him just as he got down on one knee. Elena's hands clasped over her mouth and unconsciously her eyes sought Damon's, catching the hurt crossing his features. It was quickly masked by a bored expression and Elena was forced to look once again at Stefan. "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

Her brown eyes lifted to parents who gave her an encouraging nod. She smiled down at her prince. "Yes. Yes, I will."

Stefan slid the 18-karat emerald cut diamond on to her finger and stood placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and clasping her hands in his own. He seemed completely enamored with her as if he had, as Damon said, won the arranged marriage jackpot. Their families hugged them and whispered congratulations and soon the doors were being held open as the couple made their way to the ballroom.

The descended the stairs as royal fanfare played in the background. They reached the first landing and the royal guard announced their engagement as they continued down the stairs to an outburst of applause of camera flashes. Together they made their way to the center of the dance floor as the waltz began. Stefan pulled in close and they had their first dance.

It didn't escape Elena's attention that as Stefan held her in his arms, she longed for it to be Damon's

* * *

><p>On the ride home, Elena stared dejectedly out the window as her family animatedly talked about the ball and the upcoming nuptials. But all Elena could think about was the problem she had unconsciously worked herself into. She had the hots for her fiancés brother. He seemed like a playboy and someone who didn't normally care about much but underneath it all she saw the boy who was always seen as second best. It was enough to break her heart. And that tiny break had given Damon enough space to work his way into her heart.<p>

"Elena, did you have fun at the party?" he father asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She nestled into her father's embrace. "It was fun."

"Not sure if I'm ready to let my little girl go be a young woman."

Her father kissed the top of her head just as Elena saw head beams coming straight at their limo. The opposing car made connection and crashing into their car and sending it rolling over the side of the road. It continued to roll until it made contact with a ditch. By then her entire family had been thrown out of their seats and were now lying at unnatural angles. Elena herself had hit her head and was no fighting against the unconsciousness as it threatened to overcome her.

"Help!" she screamed into the darkness.

But her voice just echoed with no hope of finding home. Blood trickled down her face as she tried to get out of the car but proved too weak to do much but sob over her unmoving family. The darkness took over and Elena slipped away into the deepest parts of her own mind.


	2. Home, Love, Family

**Title: **Remember, Love

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert is betrothed to Stefan Salvatore but on the night that they announce their engagement, a terrible accident happens that leaves Elena without her memory and far away from the only home she's ever known. Stefan's brother, Damon, is the best guard on the royal guard and is given the assignment of bringing back his brother's future bride. But what happens when the journey back makes them realize they belong with each other. Will he betray his brother? Or will he help Elena find out who she really is?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Car description written by the lovely Jenn (dot-dot-delena(dot))**

* * *

><p>Damon drowned himself in the amber liquid. What was wrong with him? He didn't develop <em>feelings<em> for women; especially women that were meant for his brother. Damon didn't get along with his father. They fought on a more than daily basis but the only person he had promised would not suffer because of that was Stefan. The younger brother had gained all the birth rights that had been meant for Damon. Mainly because Damon didn't want to be king. He liked freedom and being held down was something he shied away from. It hadn't matter that he had been the royal disgrace: a prince downgraded to head of the royal guard. Damon had found happiness in his daily routine that fit in fighting, women, and booze.

Then why had he let in some little doe eyed brunette work her way into his black heart.

"Prince Damon!" a guard ran into the room. "Your family awaits your presence in your father's office."

Damon nodded and stood up following the guard. As the doors opened he saw the chaos. Aides raced around the rooms talking away on phones as guards walked in handing papers to his father and brother. His mother paced around the office, clutching her handkerchief. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

"What happened?" Damon asked as all eyes turned to him.

His brother approached, taking hold of his shoulders. "There was an accident. Elena's family was killed on impact."

"And Elena?" Damon asked trying to keep his voice from breaking.

All the blood seemed to drain from Stefan's face. He was fighting back tears. "Her body wasn't found at the scene."

"Where the hell is she?"

Stefan looked at his brother, confused. "That's what we're trying to figure out."

"And you're hoping to find her in this office? She's not underneath the desk," Damon yelled, throwing his hands in the air and taking a step back from his brother. He placed a finger on his chest. "She's your fiancée. Get out there and find her!"

Giuseppe stepped forward and placed a firm hand on both his sons' shoulders. "Stefan has priorities here. You seem to have all the time in the world, Damon. Why don't you search for her?"

"You are the best tracker we have," Stefan added.

Isabella stepped forward. "I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"It's a brilliant idea!" Stefan cheered and grabbed the phone to have the mechanics ready Damon's car.

Isabella pulled her oldest son over to the corner of the room. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I saw the way you were looking at her."

"She's hot. Stefan's a lucky guy." Damon answered with a noncommittal shrug. At his mother's knowing glance he continued. "It's not like I'm in love with her or anything. I just have an appreciation for beauty."

"Be careful there." His mother warned just as Stefan called for their attention.

He clasped his hands together. "So, it's been settled then. Damon will go look for her alone while his guards search throughout the kingdom. Father, mother the council and I will handle the search here at home."

"Whenever shall I leave, brother?"

"At once."

* * *

><p>Damon made his way down the garage, a knapsack full of clothes and essentials on his back. He took a moment to take in the car that would be his transportation until he found Elena Gilbert. The Audi R8 GT, Damon's pride and joy packed into a sleek black car that exuded just about the same amount of sex appeal as he did. It was the perfect car for him, he thought.<p>

As he made himself comfortable with the clutch and gear shift, he pulled out of the covered garage letting the sun kiss the top of the reflective surface that was his car. The sun cascaded across the hood as he pulled forward, surly blinding anyone who passed by it. The car was his prize, the sides of it slightly curved in where the design was perfectly matched with its aerodynamic purpose. The low roof with the back window that took up almost half of the entire length of the car was also helpful for the speed this car seemed legendary for. Mid-engine, ten cylinder; the GT hit 0-60 in 3.6 seconds, that thought itself made Damon's reflexes twitch with anticipation.

His father had never been one for cars, but Damon took it upon himself to order one of the only thirty three Audi R8's to be shipped excursively to the UK, and it was no easy feat to accomplish. He fought with his own country's government to acquire the car, and he even tuned in with his inner politician that his own Father never believed existed just so he could parade around in this beautiful whirlwind of a car. So as Damon sat patiently in the beast that could exceed 200 miles an hour, he relished in this one victory he seemed to have over his father; because every day when his father would go to the garage to pull out in his own simple sedan he'd gawk childishly jealous at his own son's car, his son's accomplishment.

Finally he released his restraint and punched down on the gas, simultaneously releasing the clutch and shifting gears effortlessly. Without a moment's hesitation he shifted to fourth without one complaint from the car as the wind whirled around the slim sides of the car and the sun continued to shower it's flawless surface in a beautiful show that almost anyone would kill to see. He'd be the one to bring Elena home. He just had to.

* * *

><p><em>Two months later…<em>

* * *

><p>The morning light shined in through the window waking the young woman up from her endless onslaught of memories parading as dreams. They were just glimpses and flashes of parties and laughter. She couldn't place them and every morning she woke up with the feeling like she was missing out on a life. The sunlight caught onto the stone that she had placed onto a silver chain. The diamond sparkled sending rainbows of light around the tiny bedroom.<p>

She had been engaged. Someone out there loved her.

_If only she could remember who…_

"Katherine!" a voice screamed from downstairs. "Wake up! Breakfast is almost ready."

"Be right down!" she answered as she hopped out of bed and ran for the shower.

Katherine let the water fall down her skin letting the nights memories fill her up. She had been in a library of sorts. It hadn't held much meaning then but now it was another clue to her past. Soon as she was clean, Katherine dried off and threw on her purple dress that was covered in flowers and went to work on straightening her hair. As soon as she was ready, she ran down the stairs as the scent of bacon and syrup filled her nostrils.

Jenna was cooking up a storm, her newborn on her hip. Katherine walked over to Emma and pinched her cheeks then placing a light kiss she said good morning to Jenna, skipping to the other side of the island. She stole a piece of bacon and munched on it just as Alaric walked in a kissed his wife atop her head.

"Any leads?" Katherine asked.

Alaric shook his head, taking a seat beside her on the barstool. "Sorry. He paused for moment before continuing. "It has been four months. They might have assumed the worse."

Katherine lifted her hand to grasp the diamond ring at her neck. "I can't believe it. Someone loved me enough to give me this ring. They wouldn't have given up on me."

All she could remember was wandering around the forest until she reached the road and Alaric and Jenna had pulled up. With her memory gone she wasn't able to answer much of their questions but by the scratches and blood on her body they knew she must be in danger. Her crimson dress had been tainted by the color of her own blood. They had taken her to their doctor and once she was cleaned up they had been kind enough to take her into their home.

Alaric, a history teacher, had been searching for her identity ever since. The only problem was all the leads he had found had been dead ends. After weeks in their home they asked her to pick a name and become a part of their tiny, growing family. At the time, she had been holding a copy of Wuthering Heights and that was why she had chosen the name Katherine. Catherine Earnshaw, herself, had sufferend from a crisis over her own identity. Granted she hadn't lost her identity all together. Changing the "C" to a "K" was a way to make it her own.

"Well," Alaric stated, "unless you're that long lost almost princess…"

Katherine chuckled. "I highly doubt that. The royal family would've found me by now. It's nice to dream about it though."

"It's like a fairytale," Jenna sighed as she handed them their breakfast.

"Prince Stefan searching for me after all this time. Our love strong enough that he just can't give up on me." Katherine sighed dreamily. "Can you imagine?"

Jenna sent a glance at Alaric as she handed Emma over to him. "You need to take a note from the story books and be more romantic!"

"I'm romantic!" Alaric answered.

"You got her a vacuum for your anniversary!" Katherine pointed out through her laughter. She took a bite of her waffle and went to finishing off her plate.

Alaric shook his head. "What do you say we go out for a romantic dinner tonight? Katherine can watch Emma."

"Of course I can."

Jenna looked at her husband with a smile on her face. "It's a date."

That's when Katherine's eyes wandered to the clock on the wall. Frantically, she finished off the last piece of food and took a big gulp of her milk. "Oh, man! I'm running late for work." She jumped up, grabbing her purse on the chair. "I'll be home later!"

She blew a kiss and was out of the door in a flash. As she exited the house and made her way into town, the sound of a revving engine roared in the background.


	3. A Second First Time Meeting

**Title: **Remember, Love

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert is betrothed to Stefan Salvatore but on the night that they announce their engagement, a terrible accident happens that leaves Elena without her memory and far away from the only home she's ever known. Stefan's brother, Damon, is the best guard on the royal guard and is given the assignment of bringing back his brother's future bride. But what happens when the journey back makes them realize they belong with each other. Will he betray his brother? Or will he help Elena find out who she really is?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>The surroundings of a quiet town took up Damon's view. Passerby's gawked at his car as he drove through, his engine rumbling with each press of his pedal. Such a small town probably wasn't used to such extravagances. He had promised his search for Elena would be thorough and that's just what this was. Four months in and he still hadn't given up hope of finding her. It kept him going. He would tear this country apart until he could once again look into those brown eyes of hers.<p>

Shaking the feeling off, he navigated his car through the narrow streets. He was careful to eye each person who passed by. Damon made sure to check for any similarities to the girl who seemed to be haunting his dreams ever since she shut him down on that fateful night. She was attracted to him, but who wasn't. It was that fire he had seen in her eyes; a fire that had dimmed as soon as her family accompanied his into the room. Elena had immediately shut down and turned into the dutiful daughter, accepting his brothers' proposal and basically signing away any free thought she could have in the romance department.

But what did Damon care? She didn't belong to him. He had known her for a few moments. Longer than his brother had, if he was being technical, but Damon had never been trapped by an arrange marriage. The hopes of the kingdom hadn't rested on his strong shoulders. He could have any woman of his choosing. For some reason Elena popped into his head at the mere thought of choosing a woman to be his.

He seemed lost in his thoughts because soon he was screeching his brake as he stopped himself from hitting a brunette crossing the street. She stared wide-eyed at him before slamming her fist on his hood and telling him to 'watch where he was going'. But Damon was too lost in the familiarity of her eyes to care that she had touched, and nearly dented, the only thing he had ever loved. He unbuckled his seatbelt and put the car in park as he jumped out to get a closer look.

The girl had continued on her way and Damon was forced to chase after her. She was dressed in a simple purple dress, nothing like the elegant crimson gown he had fantasized about. Her simple Chucks stomped along the sidewalk and she raced off to some unknown place, but Damon was too quick for her. His hand reached out to grab her elbow and she turned towards him, bestowing the full power of those brown eyes on him.

Her hair was straightened and she had bangs that went to her eyes. But he felt the spark at their touch. The feeling of coming home filled him and all he could say in response was, "Elena?"

"Excuse me?" she countered. "You nearly run me over with your sports car and then chase me down and all you can say is 'Elena'? Is this some kind of joke?"

Damon took hold of her other elbow, forcing her to meet his pleading blue eyes. "Are you Elena Gilbert?"

"Me? The lost princess?" She laughed as her voice took on a mocking tone. "Yeah, cause I'm living the life of royalty."

Searching her eyes, he found no sense that she was joking. In fact, she seemed annoyed at his mere presence. Damon was taken aback. How could this be possible? She certainly looked like Elena, felt like Elena. He certainly didn't get that spark with just anyone. There was no way she would be able to deny the attraction passing between them and yet all he found in those eyes was ire pointed directly at him.

In a swift move, she released his hold on her. "If you don't mind I have some place I have to be."

Damon was then left staring after her as she walked away. Her long legs carried far from where he stood staring after her in confusion.

* * *

><p>Katherine buried herself into her work at the library. She organized books and quieted loud teenagers laughing in the adult book section. Being surrounded by books gave her a sense of familiarity. Here was where stories and lives existed. She only hoped that one day she would be able to fill her own story within the confines of a book that existed on one of these shelves.<p>

By focusing on her work, Katherine was attempting to forget those blue eyes. Those blue eyes had stared deep within her soul and lighted a fire. It was all she could do to hold on to her anger and not allow herself to melt under his gaze. He had thought her to be Elena of all things. She was no lost princess, that road had already been researched. Katherine certainly bared a resemblance to Stefan's future bride but that had been all. Klaus, the governor of their town, had crushed that dream as soon as it had begun taking shape.

She had long since accepted the fact that she might never return to her old life. The only thing stopping her from giving up was the diamond ring she laced on a chain around her neck. Someone loved her. How could she move on and create a life and a family with someone else when her fiancé could very well be looking for her. But she had to make a means of living. Jenna and Alaric had been kind enough to let her into their home but that did not mean she would be living off their humble earnings. Once she had been well enough to work she had sought a job and had been lucky enough to find one at the town library.

"Katherine, is everything alright?"

She turned towards the sound and found her coworker, Bonnie, staring at her with a worried glance. Katherine smiled in response. "Yes. Of course."

Bonnie stepped towards her, her curls bouncing with the movement. "You just seem out of it. More so than usual," she whispered in a light laugh.

"It's just this guy…"

"A boy?" Bonnie squealed. A round of hushes followed, causing a shy look to cross her features.

Katherine huffed. "Yeah, a boy. An infuriating, stupid, reckless boy.

Bonnie nudged Katherine's shoulder, a laughter bubbling at her lips. "It sounds like you kinda like him."

"Do not!" she whined, in a low voice. Her hand drifted to her ring as she tugged on it.

"So, what did this infuriating boy do that's got you all in a tizzy?"

"He hit me."

Shock crossed Bonnie's face. "He _did _what?"

Katherine held up her hands to stop Bonnie from freaking out and jumping to conclusions. "He _almost_ hit me… with his car. Trust me, more damage was done to his car with my fist." She laughed as she remembered her tiny fist pounding on the hood of his shiny black car. It was a bit ostentatious. Maybe he deserved any dents or scratches her futile attempt had caused. Actually… not maybe, definitely deserved.

"You know, Katherine, hatred is usually the beginning of a love story. Not the end of one. All those young adult books have certainly proven that."

She wouldn't allow herself to like boys—even infuriatingly, handsome boys. Not when the possibility of her past could tear that love away from her. It was too much of a chance to take. The dark clothed stranger had been alluring, for sure, and his touch had sent a spark that shivered its way through her spine, but that would. "I can't."

"You either _don't_ or you _can't_. Those are two different things entirely."

A frown crossed Katherine's features. But before she could answer, a costumer came in and all conversation of her mysterious hit and run ended. Once again Katherine delved into her work. She couldn't think of those blue eyes that seemed to stare so deep inside her. He would forever remain a stranger because he had to be. Any ties to this new life would root her here and living a half-life was not something she could be completely happy with. The irritating, insanely handsome man would forever remain a fantasy. Despite how much her feeling's demanded otherwise.

* * *

><p>Emma giggled as Katherine continued to hide her face between her hands. Every time she would pop out from behind and scream "see you" the tiny baby would erupt into an adorable fit of giggles. Katherine then tickled the baby's side and lifted her up into her arms. They made their way into the kitchen for some milk, smiles on their faces.<p>

As soon as Katherine had returned from work, Jenna was already bustling around the house trying to get ready for their date. They would be leaving as soon as Alaric came home, in usual date fashion. Not that Katherine knew. The only dates she remembered were those she read in story books. Jenna had decided on a simple black dress, one that flaunted her new after baby figure. Katherine had helped her pair it with some earrings and a necklace Alaric had bought her for their anniversary.

"You ready for some milk, Emma?" Katherine asked.

She took the bottle out of its place in the boiling water and tested it on her wrist. Perfect. She held it up to Emma's lips and watched as the baby sucked in the liquid, her tiny sounds echoing through the empty apartment. Katherine placed her down in her high chair.

"How about some dinner, hm?"

Katherine walked over to the radio and turned it on letting the sound of Maroon 5's "Moves Like Jagger" sound in the room. Rummaging though the fridge, she found a quick meal of some left over pasta and immediately went to work heating it up in the microwave. As she moved around the kitchen, she danced, letting her hips sway to the beat. The sound of laughter filled the room and Katherine turned to see Emma dancing in her seat, waving her bottle in the air.

"Do you like this song, Emma?" she asked as she took the girls hands and moved it around. Her sweet voice hummed the song to the tiny child as Emma sucked on her bottle. When her pasta finished she walked over and removed the steamy plate and grabbed a fork from the nearby drawer. As she ate, her hips moved. She let herself get lost in the music and carelessly dance around the kitchen.

A knock on the door sounded and all the fun stopped. Confused, Katherine put down her plate and picked up Emma in her arms, securing her on her hip. She turned down the music and made her way the front door. "Now who could that be?" Katherine asked.

She opened the door and nearly fell back at the sight. There standing before her was the dark clothed stranger from earlier today. He eyed her and the baby in her arm and Katherine watched as his jaw dropped. But Katherine paid it no mind. Instead, she placed her free hand on her hip and asked, "What are you stalking me now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, Jenn. Damon didn't barge in there while she was dancing and have to deal with Elena/Katherine beating him with a frying pan. LOL**


	4. Roots

**Title: **Remember, Love

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert is betrothed to Stefan Salvatore but on the night that they announce their engagement, a terrible accident happens that leaves Elena without her memory and far away from the only home she's ever known. Stefan's brother, Damon, is the best guard on the royal guard and is given the assignment of bringing back his brother's future bride. But what happens when the journey back makes them realize they belong with each other. Will he betray his brother? Or will he help Elena find out who she really is?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: A few of you seemed confused by what I was trying to say with Bonnie and Elena's conversation. Some believe that Elena/Katherine was developing romantic feelings for Damon. But she was trying to explain her aversion to relationships and roots with her unknown past. All she thinks of him now is that he's annoying and hot- what a mix, huh? Anyways, I hope this chapter illustrates that a bit better and thanks for letting me know how it was coming off. Enjoy! x**

* * *

><p>The stranger continued to stare at her unabashedly. <em>What was his deal?<em> She certainly had thought the stranger to be mysterious and attractive but he infuriated her ten times more. But now, showing up on her doorstep, that was crossing some invisible line. Before now, he was just going to be some guy she fantasized about like Ryan Gosling or Robert Pattinson or the occasional cute customer who entered the library browsing the magazine section. Now, however, the mystery had been shadowed by his sheer lack of personal space and common decency.

"Well?" Katherine questioned, tapping her foot in impatience.

The stranger seemed to remember his place, and shut his mouth. Smoothing down his leather jacket, he leaned on the side of the door way, eyeing her appreciatively. Those blues popped animatedly as his eyebrows did some weird flirty thing. Katherine was getting impatient. Just as she was about to slam the door on his annoying, sculpted face; he spoke.

"I don't think we had a chance to properly introduce ourselves earlier. My names Damon."

Katherine cocked an eyebrow. "You think introductions are going to overshadow the fact that you're a stranger who just showed up on my doorstep unannounced?"

"Let me continue," he stated with a smirk evident on his face. "My name is Damon Salvatore."

"S-Salvatore?" Katherine stuttered. "As in…. Salvatore?"

"Redundant. But, yes. The very same." He chuckled. As he laughed, his laugh lines caused his face to look even more appealing. Why was Damon Salvatore of the Royal Family, head of the Royal Guard, standing in front of her? He seemed amused by her reaction. Even going so far as to continue his staring and pressing a hand underneath her chin to close her jaw. "Now's the time where you state your name followed by any grand show of respect. Not that I'm particularly fond of that whole thing. But you probably remember that."

Finally, Katherine remembered her voice. "Remember?"

"I told you about it once." Damon stepped inside the house and began circling the petite brunette.

Katherine was still in shock. Confused as to why a prince would make his way to her tiny town and think her to be his brother's future bride. "You did?"

"You don't remember…." He gestured his hand in a way that was meant for her to give him her name. Reluctantly, she did.

"Katherine," she answered.

"Let me ask you something, Katherine, was it?" He paused and leered at her. "Is there a last name that goes with that?"

She ran a nervous hand through her hair and walked over to the playpen that was situated in the living room. Placing Emma down and giving her a toy to play with, she turned once again to the prince. "Uh," she laughed nervously, "this going to sound crazy. I don't know my last name. I don't even know my first name, for that matter."

"Seriously?" Damon asked as the amused look wiped clean of his face.

Katherine nodded. "I was found just wandering around four months ago. My body was covered in cuts and bruises. They guessed I had been in an accident but we could never be sure."

"And before that? Before those four months?"

"Blank," Katherine deadpanned. Then she found her footing. "Look, I know it sounds crazy but I don't remember. I have very few memories of my life before Jenna and Alaric found me." Once again her hand unconsciously reached up to touch the one piece of jewelry she ever wore.

Damon caught the movement and stepped forward. "What's that?"

She froze as her eyes drifted to his, nearly getting lost in the sheer deepness of them. "Oh, it's the only key to my past."

"Do you mind?" Damon asked holding out his fingers. Katherine shook her head, dropping her grasp on the diamond as Damon's replaced them. He eyed the ring carefully, understanding taking over his features. Damon gave her a careful look. "An engagement ring."

"Yeah. It was on my finger when I was found."

His eyebrow arched. "Sure you didn't steal it in your confused state?"

Katherine shook her head. "I don't think so. I was wearing a ball gown. It makes sense. This was given to me by someone who loves me. A someone who is probably worried sick about my whereabouts." Her eyes drifted back to his face. "Sorry, I'm rambling. What brings you here, Prince Damon?"

"Just Damon," he corrected. He wandered into the house looking at the photographs that seemed to take up the quaint room. Katherine, or Elena (as he like to think of her), was in a few of them. Despite her lost past, a smile graced each photo showing her happiness with her makeshift family. "Well, you see… _Katherine_. I was commissioned to bring back Elena Gilbert to my brother. My hope is to return Lady Elena to her future and seeing as you don't remember your past and she is missing from my brother's present…"

"Wait a minute…" Katherine interrupted but Damon ignored her.

"You do kind of resemble her. Strikingly, really. The same almond shaped deep brown eyes, her father's eyes. Her mother's smile. The long brown locks of hair." He gestured to her and then paced around the room. "Same age. Same physical type. Not to mention my grandmother's ring laced onto a chain around your neck."

Katherine had enough. She walked forward, into Damon's path. "Hold on one moment. Are you trying to tell me that you think _I_ am Elena Gilbert?"

"All I'm trying to tell you is I've met Elena Gilbert. I've driven around this country and not _one_ girl has even come as close to resembling her as you have. You're her."

With a roll of her eyes she walked away, staring out the bay window. "I knew you were crazy before but now I just think you're mad."

It was impossible. That had been one of the first paths Alaric had gone down. In the weeks following Elena's disappearance her face had been plastered down on ever station, flyers all over town. Alaric had taken her to the guard and Klaus had questioned her and compared her looks with what he knew of the soon-to-be princess and she had not been her. Now Damon Salvatore, prince and Head of the Royal Guard, was standing before her pleading with her to believe in it all again.

"Just think about it," he reasoned. "You don't know what happened to you. No one knows what happened to her. Haven't you ever thought about it?"

Katherine turned to him, wetness coating her brown eyes. "The thought that I could be royalty? Of course. What girl hasn't? Every lonely girl dreams of being a princess. But when I came forward I was told otherwise."

"Who told you?" Damon asked with an edge to his voice. He was clearly in full work mode and so Katherine didn't hesitate in giving him an answer. She told him the whole story of Klaus evaluation and its turnout. As she spoke, Damon became increasingly angry. It was clear he didn't agree with Klaus' evaluation of her and that the guard would receive a stern talking to or possibly worse. "Klaus doesn't know what he's talking about. He wouldn't know Elena from Eve. I'm telling you, you're her."

Before Katherine could respond, Emma began crying. Without hesitating, she ran to the tiny baby and picked her up, comforting her in her arms. The cries softened and with a mumbled "one moment," Katherine walked Emma upstairs to change her. Then with her arms holding the child, she sat down on the rocking chair and hummed a tune unconsciously to lull Emma to sleep.

After a few moments, Emma's quiet breaths evened and Katherine placed her in the nearby crib and turned on the baby monitor. With quiet steps she made her way out of the room only to see Damon once again leaning on another doorway. She held her hand up in a quieting gesture even though her instincts were telling her to scream at the hovering prince.

"Is this a habit of yours? Entering rooms uninvited." Katherine questioned once they reached the bottom stair. She secured the receiver on her waistband.

Damon shrugged. "I got curious. That lullaby you were humming, where did you hear that?"

"Hm?" Katherine asked, distracted with cleaning up the living room. Then understanding hit her as the tune filled her head. "I'm not sure."

"My mom used to sing us that when we were little." Damon responded. He looked at her curiously before composing his face to a mask of indifference. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Leaving?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you ready to return to your old life?"

Katherine looked around the place that had been her home for the past four months. She remembered all the laughter and moments that she had been a part of. At a time when she should've been sad and confused, Jenna and Alaric had made sure that she felt included, belonged even though she was unsure where that was. Could she leave this place? Until now she had always been excited to rejoin her old life. That had been the reason she had shied away from creating roots.

But the problem was she had created roots. Her relationships with Jenna, Alaric, Emma and Bonnie had established a home and memories that were difficult to walk away from. In the past four months she had thought a romantic relationship would be the thing that would be difficult to leave but it had turned out to be the relationships of her friends and the family that took her in. "I thought I would be but now… I'm not so sure anymore."

"You owe it to yourself," Damon pointed out. "Until you figure out who you really are you'll feel like a part of you is missing. Don't you think it's worth a shot?"

Katherine thought about it. Damon had a point. This was something she had been looking forward to for months and she couldn't let it pass by. If she wasn't Elena the Royal Family would know. Stefan would know. It could be the opening of the book to her past or the closing of a fairytale Katherine had let herself imagine despite the obstacles that led her to believe otherwise. She turned to Damon, a smile lifting the corners of her lips. "I'll come with you."


	5. Torn Between Two Homes

**Title: **Remember, Love

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert is betrothed to Stefan Salvatore but on the night that they announce their engagement, a terrible accident happens that leaves Elena without her memory and far away from the only home she's ever known. Stefan's brother, Damon, is the best guard on the royal guard and is given the assignment of bringing back his brother's future bride. But what happens when the journey back makes them realize they belong with each other. Will he betray his brother? Or will he help Elena find out who she really is?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>Damon made his way to the lavish building in the center of town. Suited men bustled throughout the town hall but were conscious enough to part ways as he made his way through. He may not be gaining control of the country but that didn't mean he wasn't still royalty. Sending a wink in the direction of the pretty receptionist, he leaned over the counter. "Can you tell Klaus that Damon Salvatore is here to see him? It's urgent."<p>

"Right away, Your Highness."

She picked up the receiver and rushed out the message. Damon watched as she stood from her seat and he took a moment to appreciate her slim body. Klaus had always been known for taking advantage of those who worked for him and Damon pondered if he had already sunk his teeth into this one. By her hesitant walk as she led him to his office, he guessed so.

The receptionist opened the door and Damon made his way inside. Klaus was sitting at his desk, hands folded. At the entrance of his guest, he stood and bowed at the royal. At least he knew his place. Without a glance, Damon took a seat and crossed one leg over his knee and mimicked the governors previous hand position.

Klaus returned behind his desk. "Prince Damon, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Damon ignored his question, choosing instead of pick up a photograph of a familiar blonde on the desk. Her shoulder-length hair was set in waves and she smiled beautifully in the direction of the camera. It was clear who she was. He had seen her at events in the palace, flirting with his brother. "How is Rebekah? She hasn't graced us with her presence in a while."

"Has your brother not spoken with you?" Klaus answered. "She is staying at the castle. Been there for a couple months."

"How convenient."

Klaus cocked his head. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's just a little too convenient that Rebekah has been at castle while my brother's fiancé is missing. She did always fancy Stefan despite his… predicament." It was a predicament that Stefan was all too happy to comply with, but who was Damon to judge? He saw anger fill the Klaus' eyes before it was quickly composed. Damon laughed, mockingly. "But you wouldn't have anything to do with that. It's not like you can control your sister."

But Damon knew just how well the governor controlled his sister. He had sent her to the palace for summers on end since she was little. It seemed he had held hopes that despite Stefan's engagement, that his family would be tied to the crown. Giuseppe had always been blind to this, despite Damon's evidence. He saw Rebekah as a foolish girl and his son far too moral to fall for such a thing. But it had been Damon who stopped the blonde's seduction of the younger Salvatore.

"I'm not sure what you're implying."

Damon decided to get back to business. After all, he had to return to Elena who was saying goodbye to her friends. She still wasn't certain that she was Elena Gilbert, but Damon was as certain of this as much as he was certain how to handle the stick of his car. He was playing the role of the good brother and retuning her to her fate. With Elena on his mind, he placed the photo back on the desk and clasped his hands over his thighs. "Then pay it no mind," he responded. "We have far more important matters to discuss."

"Then, by all means, continue," Klaus spoke as he unbuttoned his jacket.

The prince stared down the dark eyed governor. How he had retained his office? Damon was sure it was the product of corruption: a bunch of under the table dealings and severe intimidation. Klaus had always been obsessed with power and he would continue to seek more. Once he obtained his need of having a sister married to the heir of the throne what power would he seek next?

"It has come to my attention that a young girl claiming to be Elena Gilbert approached you several months ago."

Klaus straightened up in his seat. "And I found her to bear no resemblance to our lost princess."

"My opinion varies."

"You've seen her?" Klaus asked, the worry in his voice seeping through.

Damon nodded. "I find her to be the very girl we've been looking for. Funny how she's been right under your nose this entire time."

"If I believed her to be Stefan's betrothed my actions would've been different. She bares similarity to Elena but she could not offer answers to be questions."

"That may have been in response to her amnesia. A result of the accident."

Klaus barked a laugh. "You believed that nonsense?"

"I do when it's coming from a girl I know to be her." Damon stood and leaned over the desk. "You knew her. You saw her. How could you not believe it to be her? Any idiot with half a brain can see the resemblance. I'm taking her to the palace. And when it turns out that she's Elena, which we both know she is, you'll be receiving a phone call to hand in your resignation."

Without another word, he left the angry politician and strolled out of the office.

* * *

><p>"This is just like in the movies!"<p>

Jenna squealed as she helped Katherine pack her things into a suitcase. It was only enough to last a few weeks. Damon had said to pack light because most of her clothes from her previous life were already packed away in one of the spare rooms in the castle. To think she would be living in the castle! Even if this all turned out as she expected, where she wasn't Elena, it was enough of an adventure. Katherine laughed as Jenna put in a bit of lingerie from a bridal shower a few weeks back.

"I don't know what those royals where to bed but this will knock Stefan's socks off!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'll be in bed with him. Even if this is who I really am… it's still all knew to me. I have no memories of this life or even if we've ever… if I've ever…"

"Done it?" Jenna questioned, loudly.

"Yeah."

Jenna walked over and wrapped her arms around the young woman she had begun to think as her daughter these past few months. Katherine returned the hug sobbing into her sweater. It was taking all her strength to leave this family. She had felt so much love within these walls and from this town. Could it be possible that this was the life meant for her? What some had believed to be an unfortunate accident may have very well been a fortunate accident. It did lead her to this family.

"I just want you to know. You're always welcomed here," Jenna whispered as she pulled away and kissed Katherine forehead. "No matter who you really are, this will always be your home."

Katherine sniffled. "Elena's family died in that car crash."

"Yeah, they did."

Their eyes met. "That means I'm an orphan." Jenna went to interrupt her but Katherine continued. "You will always be _my_ family. This will always be _my_ home."

They embraced again. Together they stood there in the quiet room unmoving. Words weren't needed. All had already been said. Katherine just needed the courage to continue with her search. She could always return home if this life turned out to be hers. And if not, Alaric would be there to help her get back on the path of finding her identity.

"Katherine!" Alaric called from downstairs. "Damon's here."

The girls pulled apart, laughing as they wiped underneath their eyes. Then Jenna smiled coyly at Katherine, "That Damon's quite the looker, too. He too much of a playboy but then again I did always fall for the bad boys."

"What are you trying to say?" Katherine asked with furrowed brows.

"Just that you'll be on a bit of a road trip with a very good looking prince. Things could develop."

Katherine shook her head. "You've been reading too many romance novels. He's Stefan's brother. Stefan who gave this ring," she tugged on the chain, "to Elena Gilbert. If I'm her I don't think Damon would be _making moves_ on me. Plus, if I'm Elena that means when I see Stefan, I'll know. They're in love. If I'm her, I'll love him just as strongly."

Jenna carried her suitcase as they began to descend the stairs. "Have you given any thought as to what will happen if you don't get your memories back?"

"I'm just trying to stay positive at this point while simultaneously not trying to get my hopes up."

Just as they reached the bottom step and Damon and Alaric drinking bourbon came into view, Jenna turned towards Katherine and whispered, "Everything will work out as it should."

The men stood at their entrance and Damon immediately took Katherine's suitcase from Jenna. She smiled up at him, dazed, until Alaric cleared his throat. A blush crossed her features as she skipped over to her husband who possessively wrapped and arm around her shoulder. It was all Katherine could do not to laugh.

She walked over to the play pen and kissed Emma goodbye before hugging Alaric and Jenna one last time. It was tearful goodbye but eventually she followed Damon out of the house. Katherine turned around and gave one last look at the house and then watched as Damon put her suitcase in his trunk. He held the door open for her and she climbed in.

Damon sent a glance her way as he grasped the stick shift. "You ready?"

Katherine nodded, turning her eyes away from the house and meeting his piercing blue eyes. "Yes," she answered. Damon nodded and then drove the car away from her home.


	6. The Roadtrip Begins

**Title: **Remember, Love

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert is betrothed to Stefan Salvatore but on the night that they announce their engagement, a terrible accident happens that leaves Elena without her memory and far away from the only home she's ever known. Stefan's brother, Damon, is the best guard on the royal guard and is given the assignment of bringing back his brother's future bride. But what happens when the journey back makes them realize they belong with each other. Will he betray his brother? Or will he help Elena find out who she really is?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>The music blared in the car as unspoken thoughts passed between them. They had been on the road for a couple hours and had yet to move past idle chit chat. Damon knew her mind must be running rampant with the new developments she had just discovered and he had felt nervous about what to say. Imagine that! Damon Salvatore was feeling nervous about what to say to a girl. Eventually, the silence between them became too deafening and he was forced to speak.<p>

But she beat him to it, reaching over and turning down the music and speaking in a quiet voice. "How did you find out where I lived?"

"I asked around town." He shrugged.

"Figured."

Damon cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you not happy that I showed up at your doorstep?"

"I'm…," she paused and nervously pushed her hair behind her ear, "conflicted."

Damon turned away awkwardly and shifted gears as he raced down the highway. He had this deep nagging part of him that wanted to turn the car around and get further away from the castle and her engagement to his brother. But another part, a part that held the tone of his reprimanding mother, knew he couldn't do that to his brother. A sideways glance at the brunette beside him told him he couldn't do that to her either. She loved his brother, not him. No one truly loved him. Damon shook his head to clear the thoughts. He was in desperate need of a drink.

"What do you say we drown some of those conflicts in some hard liquor? We have some time."

Katherine's brow arched. "You sure you should be drinking then driving?"

"Just one drink. We'll eat a little and then I'll be good to go." He petted the dashboard of his car. "Nothing's damaging this baby."

Laughter filled the car and Damon turned to see Katherine covering her mouth as giggles escaped her. He sent her a questioning glance, confused as to the sudden shift in her mood. She had been so lost and worried through the entire ride that the sight of laugh lines seemed shocking. Katherine had taken to clutching her side and it was then that he noticed his hand was still rubbing against the smooth black surface.

Slowly, she regained control of her breathing enough to speak. "I take it you like your car?"

"Like?" he scoffed. "Love. You have no idea what I went through to get this."

"I'm sure your charm had something to do with it."

Damon chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Charm had a lot to do with it."

He turned off the highway and pulled over at the first place resembling a bar. He parked across from it, noting the appearance. It was a yellow building with wooden support bars and a green canvas covering the entrance. A sign with green lettering stated "Bree's Bar" in bold letters. It would have to do. His hands were itching with the need to pour a fiery liquid down his throat. Putting the car in park, he quickly exited

"Where are we?" Katherine questioned as she exited the car. Her eyes squinted in the sunlight and she placed a hand on her forehead to shield her eyes.

Damon shrugged. "About two hours from your past."

Katherine rolled her eyes and skipped over to Damon who was making his way underneath the canvas. He held the door open for her and she walked in. Light streamed in despite the cloudy windows. The bar was somewhat empty and only contained a couple of lifers. There were several pool tables in the back and before her was a large bar that a dark skinned woman was wiping down.

At their entrance, the woman looked up and immediately smiled. "No, no, no. It can't be."

Damon merely rubbed his hands together in excitement. The small crowd turned towards him, immediately bowing as a sign of respect to the royal. Katherine looked around her at the starstuck looks in most of the men's eyes. A few girls in the back seemed to be giggling once they returned to their upright positions. She even heard one gasp over how much better he looked than his brother.

"Prince Damon," the bartender stated with a slight cutsie. She sent a saucy wink in his direction. "Name's is Bree. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"A shot of your finest bourbon and…" Damon drifted off as he motioned to Katherine.

"Make that two."

Katherine watched as the prince's eyes widened in surprise before a slight smirk lifted the corner of his lip. She merely smiled in response and hopped onto the barstool, swaying her hair over the other shoulder. Bree laid out the glasses and poured the amber liquid into them with ease. "Listen up, everybody!" she pointed the long neck bottle at Damon. "Here's to the man that broke my heart and ruined any and all chances of any other man coming into my life. Drink up!"

The room downed a sip of their glasses as Damon and she did the same. Damon smiled coyly at the woman, seeming to enjoy the female attention. It was enough to force Katherine to put her glass out for another shot. After all she didn't have to drive. All she needed was some liquid courage and two hours seemed more than enough time to sober up to that point.

"So how did you rope him in, lucky girl?"

Katherine finished off her shot, grimacing as the fiery liquid moved down her throat. Awkwardly she answered, "I didn't, actually. I'm engaged to his brother."

"Oh, so you're the lost girl this country's been searching for. Seems the best tracker on the Royal Guard found you. Don't go getting yourself into a Salvatore threesome."

This woman was upfront. Embarrassed, Katherine looked toward Damon who had his chin on his upright hand and was sporting an amused look on his face. "My brother's not into the kind of fun I am," Damon answered with a wink. He gestured in front of them. "Can we have some burgers?"

"Of course, sweetie."

The bartender disappeared behind the bar with a sway of her hips. Katherine crossed her arms on the bar and turned to Damon. "Well, she certainly is forward."

"I like her."

Katherine's eyebrows shot up. "You do? You're royalty, right? Shouldn't others treat you as such?"

Damon shook his head. "My bloodline is only important when I need to show power. When I'm relaxing at a bar and having a drink, people can be as forthright as they wish."

"You want to be normal," Katherine noted.

"My brother always loved the power that came with being a Salvatore. He wants to make changes, enforce his reign. It was never for me. The only positive I took from my name was the line of women waiting to bed me."

Bree handed them their burgers and they picked on their fries. Katherine hadn't realized how famished she felt until the greasy burger made contact with her mouth. She moaned in response and took a bigger bite. Instantly, she felt eyes on her and turned to see Damon staring at her. A blush crossed her cheeks as she giggled. "Sorry."

"No, need to apologize. I like a woman who isn't afraid to eat."

Katherine smiled. "This woman isn't afraid to drink either."

* * *

><p>"Ready…. Okay…. GO!"<p>

The group lifted their shots and quickly downed the liquid. Katherine, however, beat them all and slammed the glass on the table doing a little shimmy. She heard Damon cough beside her as he finished off his drink and she playfully hit his shoulder.

"That's three! You have to let me drive your car now!" Katherine cheered. Damon's eyes widened as he fisted his mouth. His hand then smoothed down the excess liquid that had been trickling down his chin and Katherine laughed beside him. Her face scrunched up as she pouted. "Do you need a bib?"

"Sorry, I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol," he answered with faux smile. Damon truly was enjoying this side of the brunette. That fire was back in her eyes only now it was alight with mischief. She was truly having fun with him—all previous concerns out the window. In that brief time he spent with her before she disappeared he had only seen the beginnings of her reserves chipping away. But _Katherine_, as she called herself, didn't have those reserves. Katherine hadn't been bred to be married off. Idly he wondered if his brother would still marry her now that war with the Gilberts wasn't hanging over his families head.

Katherine rolled her eyes and turned away from him a smile still on her face. "Whatever. Alright, who's next?" she challenged. The group back away from her.

A nearby woman stated how with her drinking rate she should've been on the floor but Katherine merely chuckled about her high tolerance and then wrapped her arms around Damon. As her body shook in his arms he couldn't help but wrap a secure arm around her to keep her from falling. He shook off thoughts about her feeling right in his arms and instead focused on the curves at her waist and the way her chest heaved as she gasped out laughs.

"Alright, drunky," he called out as he stood from the barstool. "What do you say we hit the road? You've got two hours to sober up."

"Whatever you say, Prince Charming!" she giggled as she nestled into his arms. He half carried her out of the bar, as they waved goodbye to the patrons. Lifting her up in his arms, he walked to the car and careful placed her into the seat as he put her seatbelt on. Damon made his way to the other side and carefully climbed into the vehicle.

Right as he went to start the car he heard her mumble in her sleep, "You promised I could drive."

"Next time," he promised as he lifted a hand to push back a lock of hair that had fallen onto her face. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Damon quickly shook off the thought and went to start the car and drove back on the highway. After a half hour he noticed his car begin to clunk along. He pulled it off to the side of the road just as the engine gave out. He went to restart the car but found he was unable to. "What the hell?"

In a sleepy voice Katherine whispered, "What's wrong?"

"The car won't start," he answered in a daze. "Stay here I'll be right back."

Damon exited the car and lifted up the hood. The problem was immediate. In the place of his clean battery was a beat up knock off. While him and Katherine had been in the bar someone had switched the battery. Only one name came to mind. "Klaus," he growled. He heard the passenger side door open and looked up to see Katherine walking towards him.

"Did you figure out the problem?"

In order to leave out a long story he merely answered, "The battery's dead."

"Looks like we're walking till we can hitchhike."

"Excuse me?"

Katherine went to his door and popped the trunk and then lifted her suitcase and his knapsack out of it. "We walk."

Damon's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. "I'm not leaving my car here! Do you have any idea how difficult it was to get over here? It's a rare car to get your hands on!"

"It'll be fine," Katherine reassured as she handed him his knapsack. Kicking the grass, Damon reluctantly took his knapsack and placed it on his back. Katherine held out her hand, "Trust me."

Nodding, Damon laced his hand with hers. He locked the car and together they made their way down the empty road. With one last glance at his only love that he was being forced to leave behind, he turned towards Katherine. "If I don't get it back, you're buying me another one."

Katherine laughed. "Of course."


	7. Salvatore as in Savior

**Title: **Remember, Love

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert is betrothed to Stefan Salvatore but on the night that they announce their engagement, a terrible accident happens that leaves Elena without her memory and far away from the only home she's ever known. Stefan's brother, Damon, is the best guard on the royal guard and is given the assignment of bringing back his brother's future bride. But what happens when the journey back makes them realize they belong with each other. Will he betray his brother? Or will he help Elena find out who she really is?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>They walked down the endless stretch of road with the heat heavy on their backs. Katherine had asked Damon all sorts of mindless questions to pass the time and he was thankful. His stress had been building and with no cell phone reception to call for help it was all he could do not to scream to the un-answering sky. Katherine asked him anything from his favorite food to his favorite cartoon character to watch when he was little. Her light laughter at her response was enough to keep him answering even though he usually didn't give away so much of himself.<p>

"I can't believe you used a batman thermos till you were thirteen," Katherine giggled as she walked backwards in front of him.

Damon shrugged. "Would've used it longer had Rose not made fun of me in front of the entire park. Batman was the shit."

Katherine's voice lowered despite the lack of life forms around them. "Did you have a crush on her?"

"Is the whispering necessary?" He countered.

She coyly shrugged. "Boys are funny that way."

"Yes, I had a crush on her. She had this British accent that reminded me of Spider-Woman."

Katherine nodded in thought. "Damon Salvatore likes accents."

"Correction," Damon responded. "Damon Salvatore likes women."

"Ah, I see. So…" Katherine began but stopped and lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked in the distance. Damon turned around just as a dark object came into view, growing larger and clearer with each inch. It was a pickup truck and Damon quickly stuck his hand out to wave it down as Katherine jumped excitedly behind him.

The trucked pulled over in front of them and Katherine skipped over while Damon followed cautiously behind. She seemed to be talking with the driver; most likely telling him her whole life story before she waved him over and happily stated: "Ric, this is Luka. He's gonna give us a ride into the capital."

"How chivalrous of you," Damon drawled. He sent Katherine a wink for not giving out his name before he opened up the passenger side door and hopped in. He didn't want her anywhere near this sleezeball. It wasn't that he looked like a sleezeball, he didn't, it was just a vibe Damon was getting from him. The way he eyed Katherine and him with knowing glances was putting him off. Katherine seemed to have gotten it too or else she wouldn't have given him an alias. She hopped in beside him sitting near the window as the car sped back onto the highway.

"So, what brings you two to the capital?" Luka asked.

"Just visiting," Katherine answered, linking her arm through Damon's. "We're newlyweds."

Damon stiffened for a moment before falling into the role of doting husband. "I just can't refuse her. She wants to see the castle. Classic hopeless romantic."

"And yet I wound up with you," Katherine playfully stated while nudging his arm.

Damon wrapped an arm around Katherine. It was part playing his appointed role and part as protective move. The drive continued as Luka put on the stereo and music filled up the car cutting any need for conversation. Katherine's free hand secretly clutched Damon's black shirt as she noticed Luka's composure changed. The leg that wasn't currently pressing down on the gas was tapping nervously as Luka scanned his surroundings.

Immediately, Damon's senses were on full alert. Something was off and even though his instincts were screaming at him to call the driver out on it, he couldn't put Katherine in that sort of danger. Luka made a wrong turn and immediately Damon could tell where this was going. But Luka was too fast for him.

Luka quickly turned the wheel of the car sending it over the guardrail and tumbling down a hill. Damon's body shielded Katherine as her terror filled screams out voiced the music. Her head was tucked into Damon's chest, with her tiny fingers still clutching desperately onto his shirt. All Damon could do was try his best to take the brunt of it and hope for the best. He was already sure one of his shoulders were dislocated as it tried to keep both their bodies rooted in the seat.

After what seemed like hours, the rolling stopped. The car was completely flipped and Damon's first concern was her. "Elena? Elena, are you okay?"

"Huh?" she whispered, her voice laced with pain.

"How you doing?" he repeated.

Her deep brown eyes drifted up to his and he could see the frightened eighteen year old she was. "Damon," her voice desperately called out. His heart stopped at the sound of his name rolling of her tongue but not in the way it usually did. Never again did he want to hear that tone coming from her lips. His eyes searched her face noticing drips of blood rolled down from her forehead and she had a slight gash on the side of her cheek from the broken glass of the window beside her. Her lips trembled as he assessed her and he could feel the tremors of her body that was molded against his.

"I… I think so," she replied.

"Good," he whispered, his relief evident in his tone. "Now I'm gonna need you to put your hands on the roof of the car to hold yourself up. I need to clear open this window so we can get out of here. Can you do that?"

She nodded and did as she was told. "Like this?"

"Perfect. Now close your eyes."

As soon as she did, Damon fisted up his hand and punched through the remaining glass making a clear opening for their bodies to fit through. When he was done he told her to open her eyes and shift her legs to move out of the car. He helped her as she did, noticing the stiffness of her movements. After she was safely on the grass, he made his way through the tiny opening and crawled over to where she sat, her knees tucked close to her body.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

Katherine nodded, chewing her trembling lip. "At least I didn't lost my memory again," she answered with a faint laugh.

"Can you stand?" he asked as he clutched his shoulder, only now feeling the full pain working its way through. Dimly, she nodded and made an effort to stand. Once on her two feet, her weight gave out and Damon quickly grasped her in his arms. "Anything broken?"

She groaned and shook her head. "I'm just… sore."

Damon's hand went to hold up her head. "Elena, look at me. Focus." His finger touched her lip, tugging it slightly, seeing if there was any blood. There wasn't but he noticed the constant rise and fall of her eyelids as she struggled to stay conscious. "Look at me," he ordered.

Her eyes opened and seemed to get lost in the icy blue oceans of his. The corner of his mouth lifted into a slight smirk at that and he whispered, "Hey."

"Why did he do that?" she asked in a faint voice. Tears were welling up and forming beneath her eyelids. It broke his heart to see her so lost and confused. She was unaware of the attempts to keep her away from Stefan.

He shushed her just as her body lost its battle and gave out. Damon noticed a figure moving in the distance and he carefully set her down, pushing her hair off her face. With eager steps, he strode towards their attacker. He moved as though he had several broken bones and Damon didn't mind adding a few more to that list. Right as he neared him, he kicked him hard in the gut and lifted him up by his shirt.

"Listen up, punk," he growled. "Who are you working for?"

The kid shook his head, his eyes stricken with fear. "They have my sister. I had to."

"Who does?" Damon asked with an uppercut to the guys jaw.

Luka groaned in pain. "Klaus! Klaus! I didn't want to but they have my sister! I had to save her!"

"I'm not concerned with that. You could've contacted the proper authorities, dick. You got yourself into this mess. I don't want to kill you but I will." He shook the man. "How did you know where to find us?"

"They found your car on the side of the road," he groaned.

"Is there anyone else?"

Luka's eyes widened. "I… I can't tell you."

"You sure? Clocks ticking…"

The man shook his head and tried pleading for his life. But Damon had enough. If this man wasn't willing to cooperate he couldn't be allowed to live. He had one job and one job only right now and that was to return Elena safely to Stefan's arms. They couldn't have any loose ends

"Bad move," Damon said, his face inching closer. "Can't have you ruining the ending of our story now, can we?"

He dropped Lukas body on the ground and took a nearby piece of glass and jammed it through his chest. Gargled breaths escaped the man's mouth before it finally silenced. Quickly he pulled out the glass and wiped his fingerprints clear of it before throwing it into the wrecked car. Making his way to the bed, he grabbed their luggage and tossed it a safe distance away. Then he dragged Luka's body over and placed it into the driver seat before reaching over and grabbing the lighter out of the glove box and setting his body and the car to flames.

With that handled, he made his way over to Katherine and lifted her into his arms. They needed to move and quick and so he made his way through the forest desperately searching for the nearby town. On the way he found a nearby stream and went about cleaning her cuts and his. When they were out of here he would worry about his shoulder but for now they were almost in the clear.

A town came into view and upon seeing it Damon gingerly placed Katherine down. He went into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. The caller answered in one ring. "Damon, my man!"

"Mase, I need a favor. Can you come pick me up?"


	8. An Unsettling Reunion

**Title: **Remember, Love

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert is betrothed to Stefan Salvatore but on the night that they announce their engagement, a terrible accident happens that leaves Elena without her memory and far away from the only home she's ever known. Stefan's brother, Damon, is the best guard on the royal guard and is given the assignment of bringing back his brother's future bride. But what happens when the journey back makes them realize they belong with each other. Will he betray his brother? Or will he help Elena find out who she really is?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>Katherine's eyes fluttered open to take in the sideways view of a backseat. Tinted windows appeared above her with tan interior and it appeared as if they were in one of the truck that the royals were transported in. Her body ached and she could feel the dull taste of blood in her mouth. The last thing she could remember was passing out in Damon's arms after the accident. He had seemed so worried and concerned for her and she had tried to hang on for him but instead failed miserably. The last vision before blackness took over were the endless blue of his eyes.<p>

Idly, her mind wondered where her would-be savior was. Had they gotten out safely? Where was she now? Damon wouldn't have just handed her off to some royal guarded with the instructions to get her to the castle safely. That didn't seem to be his character. He followed the job until it was done. Even if this one was a little more than he had expected. That was when she heard voices coming from the front seat.

"Dude, she definitely looks like that chick I caught you with in the library the night of Stef's engagement."

Damon groaned. "That 'chick' is Stefan's fiancé. You didn't catch me doing anything but keeping her company."

"The Damon Salvatore way, I bet."

Katherine's eyes drifted close just in case they looked behind them. Her mind was interested in this conversation and to a possible history between Elena and her fiancés brother. What other secrets was Damon keeping from her about possible identity? Someone shifted in their seat and the conversation continued.

"She's my brother's soon to be wife. It wasn't like that."

A beat passed before the other male voice stated, "She's a pretty hot brunette though. Dead-ringer for Elena."

"That's because she is Elena." Damon paused before continuing, "Even if she doesn't remember it."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" the other voice screamed.

"Shh, Mase!" Damon warned, his voice set in a deep growl. "You'll wake Elena up. Let her rest. She had a rough night."

"Whoa!"

"Mase! What is your deal, _dude_?" The way Damon uttered the ending word made it sound like a curse. It didn't set right with the image Katherine had of him and she deduced he was mocking the driver.

"I know that tone and say it ain't so."

Confused, Damon asked, "What tone?"

"That wifed up tone you're using. Are you jonesing for your brother's girl?"

"Not two seconds ago you were clapping my back and buying me cigars for sleeping with her now it's all shocked faces and accused looks."

With her ears craning to hear, she hung on to every word passing between the two boys. Millions of questions worked their way to her own mind as she tried to sort through her own emotions. Katherine tried to quell her own mind in order to hear what was going on through Damon's.

"In all seriousness, are you falling for her?"

It was quiet for a long moment. Katherine thought for sure he wasn't going to answer, but then his voice sounded in her ears, far-off and hopeless. "It's like you said. Brother's girl and all."

* * *

><p>Katherine walked out of the bathroom in a floral skirt, blue tank, and brown belt. Her cuts were all cleaned up and properly taken care of following her shower. There was a gash on her cheek but nothing some Neosporin and proper cleansing couldn't take care of.<p>

As the door shut behind her, she looked up to see Damon, dressed all in black, leaning against the support pole on the porch. She thanked Mason's parents and strolled outside to see the black SUV already started with Mason inside.

"Feeling better?" Damon asked.

She fidgeted under his gaze, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes. Much."

"Good," he smiled. "Ready to greet your past, future, whatever."

Katherine giggled. "Ready. What if I'm not her?"

"You are. Trust me."

Together they began walking towards the car and Katherine couldn't help but notice that their steps were identical. She shook off the notion and turned her face to him as she stated, "It's just hard to think of me as this long lost almost princess."

With a smirk, Damon stated, "It'll grow on you." He opened the door for her and she hopped inside, smiling as he shut the door. Damon climbed into the car, sitting in the front seat besides Mason. Mason put the car into drive and began the short drive to the Castle.

The black gates and large stone walls appeared through the front window and Katherine could see the large castle behind it. It was picturesque to see the Salvatore Castle in full view and in front of her eyes. And to think, she would be able to walk inside and meet the Royal family! If they were all as fun as Damon she would have nothing to worry about.

Royal Guards dressed in full attire, appeared on the sides of the car and opened the doors. The one in front of Katherine held out his hand to help her out of the car. She whispered her thanks and hopped out, smoothing her skirt as she planted her feet on the walkway. Damon ordered the guards to put away their belongings and motioned for Katherine to come towards him.

When she appeared beside him, he held out his arm and she laced her hand through it. For some reason, a sense of pride filled her as she walked besides Damon. They followed the guard throughout the castle and Katherine took in all the paintings and antique décor. Her mind was filled with the beauty of the place, but as they stepped through the foyer she began to feel nerves buildup inside her. That was when Damon's free hand lifted up and rubbed her hand that was settled on his forearm. His touch calmed her and she took a deep breath as he pushed open the door to reveal a large hall.

Music filled the air and there in the center of the room was Stefan waltzing with petite blonde.

Another blonde in the room, further off, stopped the music and all eyes turned to her and Damon. All eyes registered shock as they took in Katherine. Stefan was the first to react. He removed the hands of the blonde and strode towards her with purpose-filled steps. When he was close enough to touch, Damon dropped his arm and Katherine curtsied. "Your Highness."

Stefan grabbed her shoulders as she rose. "Elena," he breathed. "I'm so happy to see that your safe. What happened? How did Damon find you?"

Overwhelmed, she turned towards Damon. With a nod, he stated, "She lost her memory. She has no idea she's Elena. I found her living with Jenna and Alaric Saltzman of Mystic Falls. She's been going by Katherine."

"So, you don't remember anything about your past?"

Katherine shook her head, "No, Your Highness."

"Please, Elena," Stefan whispered, taking her hands in his, "call me Stefan. Despite your memory loss, we are engaged to be married."

Damon nudged Katherine's shoulder. "Call him Alice if you really want to get under his skin."

"Damon…" Stefan warned.

A giggle escaped Katherine's lips. "Alice?"

"He likes chasing bunnies," Damon shrugged.

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. Katherine's laughter immediately silenced in fear she had offended the young prince. After a deep breath, Stefan sighed and smiled up at her until his eyes drifted to the chain around her neck. "May I?"

"Of course."

With careful precision, Stefan unclasped her chain and slipped the diamond ring form it. He held the ring in front of his eyes and smiled. "This was my grandmother's."

"I know," Elena responded, her eyes drifting to Damon's who wore a bored expression.

"If your appearance didn't solidify your identity, this certainly does." Stefan grasped her left hand and slid the diamond ring onto her ring finger. "There. Perfect."

"Yeah," Katherine breathed, feeling uncomfortable.

Damon had disappeared to the other end of the hall where the other blonde was standing. Her back was against the wall, and he leaned over her, talking in hushed tones. For some reason, Katherine felt jealous of the unknown woman and had the distinct feeling she had felt that way before.

The petite blonde that had been dancing with Stefan sauntered her way over to where Stefan and Katherine stood. She curtsied and held out her hand. "Hello Lady Elena," she stated in a thick accent. "I'm Rebekah."

Katherine shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure." Rebekah touched Stefan's forearm. "He's been so worried about you."

Katherine nodded. Even though Rebekah seemed to be attempting to make her jealous, Katherine couldn't help but stare ahead, over their shoulder, at the giggling blonde who was flirting with Damon. How could she be engaged to Stefan when her body and heart told her it was all wrong and that she was with the wrong brother. With a deep sigh, she let Stefan give her a tour of the castle, leaving Damon and his blonde alone.


	9. Revealing Conversations

**Title: **Remember, Love

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert is betrothed to Stefan Salvatore but on the night that they announce their engagement, a terrible accident happens that leaves Elena without her memory and far away from the only home she's ever known. Stefan's brother, Damon, is the best guard on the royal guard and is given the assignment of bringing back his brother's future bride. But what happens when the journey back makes them realize they belong with each other. Will he betray his brother? Or will he help Elena find out who she really is?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>In the months following her arrival at the castle, Katherine was thrown into various events and duties that were supposedly hers. Elena Gilbert had gained control over her parents' assets and estate in the aftermath of their death and since everyone thought her to be Lady Gilbert it all went to her. The only problem was Katherine had no memory of any formal training and was constantly being reprimanded by the royals or their aides. It was enough to stress her out.<p>

_This was not the fairytale life Jenna and she had often fantasized about._

Stefan was never romantic with her. In fact, she hardly bumped into the prince. He was always off doing royal errands or away on some manly excursion. It made it difficult to reestablish that bond that she had been trying so hard to work at. If she really was Elena Gilbert, shouldn't some quality time with her fiancé do the trick? Even being at the Gilbert estate did little to rekindle those hidden memories. Katherine was beginning to think she wasn't the lost almost princess after all.

"Lady Gilbert, I'm going to need your signature on this document for your family's charity."

Katherine warily stared down at the document. "Are you sure I should be signing this?"

"Of course, Miss."

With her pen poised over the document she hesitated. Then the sound of footsteps crept past her door. She looked up to see Damon walking across the doorway and she instantly stood up from her desk, handing the assistant the paper. "Have Queen Isabella sign for me. Just in case. I don't want anything that will get in the way of expanding the charity. Thanks!"

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed her pea coat and dashed out of the room and was on Damon's heels. "Damon!" she called out.

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards her, a devilish smirk on his lips. "Lady Gilbert. You should know better than to use informal titles within castle walls. Aren't they teaching you anything?"

A pout set on Katherine's face. "But were not informal with each other. You've seen me drunk."

"A lady shouldn't discuss such things with a gentleman," Damon mocked.

Playfully, she nudged his shoulder and set put a falter in the step they had both started to take. Damon returned the gesture and the two of them made their way down the stairs. It amazed Katherine how comfortable she felt with Damon despite his reputation and what she had overheard. In a place where she felt out of step and confused he was her feelings of home. He never treated her like she was anything other than the girl who outdrank him only a few nights ago.

"You looking for a way out, Elena?"

Ignoring the fact that she wanted to correct him, she smiled and whispered, "You looking to help a girl out?"

"Out of clothes? Always. Out of a situation? Eh… maybe just for you." He tugged on her hand and pulled her down the staircase. "Come on."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Katherine and Damon reentered the castle laughing hysterically. They had spent the day riding around on Damon's motorcycle exploring the grounds. Later on they had ventured over to the Gilbert estate and Damon tried his best to nonchalantly try to wake up her memories. Nothing seemed to work but instead of pushing her he simply changed the subject and taunted her about Elena's unmentionables.<p>

Now with their light mood and fun filled day, they strolled back into the castle just as Caroline stepped forward and blocked them. "And where have you been all day?" she asked.

Katherine sighed as she eyed her newest friend. She had been a bit put off by Caroline Forbes at first but somehow the bubbly blonde warmed her way into her heart. As jealous as Katherine had been over Caroline's relationship with Damon, it was hard to ignore the two girls' obvious connection. Since Katherine knew Damon was far out of reach (evidence of the diamond ring on her finger) it was no use holding on to her jealous. So, she pushed it away and let herself have a connection with someone besides the raven haired Salvatore.

It also helped that Caroline confided in Katherine that her and Damon were nothing more than friends now and she preferred they stayed that way.

"I needed an escape, Care," Katherine pouted using her friends favorite nickname. "Damon was all too happy to help."

"Who knew you had it in ya?" Caroline stated as her eyes glanced at Damon.

Damon shrugged. "Don't consider it character development, Blondie."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Caroline's eyes rolled before she grabbed onto Katherine's arm and tugged her towards her side. "Now if you don't mind, we have some girl bonding to do while you go run upstairs and tend to your father. He's been wondering where you've been."

"I'll talk to you later?" Damon said to Katherine.

Katherine nodded, a smile ghosting her lips. "Of course."

The two girls watched as Damon headed up the grand staircase and disappeared before they headed towards Katherine's chambers in the opposing direction. Katherine let herself one backwards glance before the two of them continued on their way discussing the previous few hours.

When the girls opened the door to Katherine's chambers, Caroline flopped instantly on her bed while Katherine strolled over and allowed herself to snuggle close to a teddy bear she had found there a few weeks earlier. She sniffed the stuffed animal and vaguely caught the familiar scent of Damon. A part of her wished that Elena had been engaged to Damon, not Stefan. She certainly would've chosen the older brother after having met the two. Casually, she asked, "How did Stefan and Elena meet?"

"You mean how did you and Stefan meet," Caroline countered. At a warning glance by Katherine, Caroline groaned. "You have to get used to it. Despite your lack of memories, you are her and the sooner you embrace it the sooner we can have a big royal wedding to attend."

"Just answer the question, Care," Katherine sighed as she snuggled the teddy closer to her body in an attempt to push away her wedding jitters.

Caroline sat up on the bed and leaned her body against the poster. "They met the night of their engagement."

"What?" Katherine questioned in shock. She had always thought, like the rest of the kingdom, that the couple had an epic romance that built from their friendship. Her heart deflated at the bind Elena must've been in. Forced into a marriage that had been contracted by birth and unable to truly live.

With a nod, Caroline continued. "Were you hoping for romance? A love story of a girl falling in love with a prince and having him love her in return? You won't find that here. Stefan and Elena were engaged since birth and then she was handed over to him following her eighteenth birthday. It was a way to bring the Salvatore's and the Gilbert's feuding to an end."

"Why did the press build up their romance then?"

"It's better than the reality?" Caroline guessed. She sighed and shifted her position. "Stefan's amazing. He really is. He is one of the kindest, gentlest men I've ever met and he's going to make an amazing king. You'll grow to love him." She paused and turned away from her, looking out the bay window. "Just as we all have."

* * *

><p>"That's foolish, Damon," Giuseppe stated. "Klaus is one of my dearest friends."<p>

Damon slammed his bourbon down. "Then how do you explain Elena and I nearly getting killed twice on our journey here? That Luka kid had to be killed at my own hands. Klaus knew of Elena's whereabouts. He was lucky enough to have her wander into his own land. Then he sends his sister here to seduce Stefan."

"That's heresay."

"Wake up, Father, before you find yourself minus a crown."

"What's going on?" a familiar voice questioned. Damon turned around to see his younger brother strutting into the room and pouring himself a glass.

Damon sat down on the nearby chair, milking his filled glass. "Father is once again refusing to listen to Head of the Royal Guard about a threat to the crown."

"Who is it?"

"Klaus and your little dancing partner."

Stefan sighed and strode to his father's side. "Rebekah has nothing to do with her brother's doings. She doesn't hold much power over me anyways, despite her forwardness."

Giuseepie pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Since you seem so concerned, Damon, you deal with Klaus while I handle the matter of Rebekah seducing your brother. Let me go fetch our bride-to-be. Excuse me."

Their father walked out of the room and towards his secretary. Damon was on his feet in a moment. He approached his brother and whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Marry Elena. Her parents aren't feuding with father and I'm sure she would be more than happy to sign a treaty. You're off the hook."

Stefan was quiet for a long moment before he finally answered. "Our engagement is a contract, Damon. I can't simply walk away now. How would that look to the kingdom? I'm sure once Elena regains her memory she would agree that we should follow through with our parents' wishes."

"That's not what love is supposed to be like, little bro. You're supposed to meet a girl, fall in love, and marry her because you can't imagine your life without her. Not because Mommy and Daddy say so."

With his eyes watching his brother in confusion, Stefan questioned, "You speak as if from experience." Instead of pressing the matter, he simply waved his hand. "It doesn't matter. Even if I don't love Elena now, I will grow to love her. Mother and father weren't in love when they were engaged and yet look at them now. They couldn't be happier. I believe that could happen for Elena and me."

Before Damon could speak, Giuseppe reentered the room with Elena and Isabella. Elena seemed nervous by the fidgeting of her hands and her down casted eyes. As she entered, Stefan stepped to her side and placed a chaste kiss on her temple. Damon fought the jealousy building inside him at the sight. Damon could never touch her like that. She would never be his.

His head shook at the thought. Since when did he think like a lovesick puppy? He was the one that made women fall at his feet not the other way around. The fact that he found himself constantly thinking of the doe-eyed beauty was reason enough to drown himself in women and booze, yet for some reason he couldn't fight the feeling that he was betraying Elena in some way.

Thankfully, before he could be anymore pathetic, his father stepped behind his desk and addressed the room. "I've called you all here today because we have a new change of plan. The wedding will be moved to two weeks from now."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," Elena curtsied as she addressed Giuseppe, "but I still don't have my memory back. To ask this of me…"

Giuseppe held up a hand. "Your memory will regain in time. However we must move forward with Stefan's coronation and he cannot rightfully do so without a wife. I'm growing weak in my old age and have been blessed with an heir who is prepared to take the throne prior to my death. The wedding planning has already been put into motion and you and Stefan will be wed in two weeks' time."

Damon's eyes turned to Elena whose eyes seemed to have been widened in fear.


	10. War Between the Vanities

**Title: **Remember, Love

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert is betrothed to Stefan Salvatore but on the night that they announce their engagement, a terrible accident happens that leaves Elena without her memory and far away from the only home she's ever known. Stefan's brother, Damon, is the best guard on the royal guard and is given the assignment of bringing back his brother's future bride. But what happens when the journey back makes them realize they belong with each other. Will he betray his brother? Or will he help Elena find out who she really is?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>Katherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did King Giuseppe actually expect her to get married when she still wasn't a hundred percent sold on the idea that she was Elena? As hard as she tried she couldn't make herself feel something for Stefan. He didn't light that fire inside of her and he most certainly didn't have her thinking about him day in and day out. In fact, the only time he crossed her mind was when she was reminded that they were engaged. But the only emotion that filled her was trepidation in that they had yet to establish a bond.<p>

Unconsciously, her eyes drifted towards Damon's. He was staring at her intently with a look of sorrow coating his features. Damon seemed to pick up on her obvious concern and yet she knew he had no power to stop it. This was bigger than both of them.

"It's settled then. Following Stefan's return from Ambrosa, the two of you will be wed."

Katherine turned to Stefan who simply nodded at his father's statement. "You're leaving again?"

"Royal business."

"But I was kind of hoping we could hang out. That might help jog my memory."

A chuckle escaped Giuseppe. "Hang out? Stefan doesn't have time to _hang_ out. He's going to be king soon and he needs to prepare."

Before Katherine could speak, Damon interrupted. "I'll help her."

Katherine's head snapped to Damon's direction. In an exasperated voice she stated, "It's no use, Damon. You've tried."

"I'll try harder."

"That's the spirit!" Giuseppe celebrated as he walked back behind his desk. His hand gestured in a shooing gesture. "Now, if you'll excuse us…"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Katherine curtsied with a faux smile as Damon and Queen Isabella exited the room. She followed them out a slight pout on her face. Was this to be her future? An absentee husband and being shooed out of conversations she had no say in.

Queen Isabella put a loving hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing, Elena. The wedding will go off without a hitch. We have a wonderful planner and she'll handle everything."

"Of course," Elena sighed.

The queen nodded. "I best be off. We'll talk later." Her gaze landed on her sons. "Damon."

"Mother." Damon bowed.

And then she turned and disappeared down the hallway. Katherine finally let the fake smile drift off her face. This was absolute insanity! Her hands went into her hair, pulling at the roots in order to relieve her frustration. It would do little to stop the upcoming wedding but at least it brought her pain somewhere else.

She felt a hand on her back and her eyes turned to Damon who wore a somber expression. She didn't know what to say to him. There were literally no words to convey what she was feeling. Yet somehow she knew he understood. He always did. With a slight smirk to his grin he turned away and walked down the corridor, leaving Katherine alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"It just isn't everything we thought," Katherine sighed into the phone.<p>

Jenna was quiet for a moment. The only sounds coming through the receiver were the telltale sounds of a television in a background. She could hear Jenna's breath in her ear and she closed her eyes and imagined she was there with her. They would be sitting at the counter both having a cup of coffee as Alaric and Emma sat in the living room and played with the toys. It was the only home she could remember and she longed to be back there.

"It'll get better. You're just confused right now. It's a new environment to you… Well, as far as you know."

Katherine rolled over onto her back and stared up at the chandelier over her bed. New environment was right. Her old bedroom—the guest bedroom at the Saltzman's—had been quaint and homey. She didn't feel comfortable in this lavish bedroom with its ornate décor that had her feeling that she constantly had to be aware of what she was doing. It was enough to drive her mad. "It's more than that. If this was where I was supposed to be, wouldn't I _feel _it."

"I don't know how that works with amnesia, Katherine," Jenna breathed. "I wish I could be more help."

Katherine immediately jumped in. "Oh, you are. Just hearing your voice is all the help in the world."

"You're too sweet!" Jenna laughed and it sounded like bell chimes. It was enough to put a smile on Katherine's face. "Now you said Prince Damon is taking you to the Gilbert Estate in the morning to help you?"

Katherine nodded as she voiced her response. "Yes. We're going to look through some photo albums and look around. Maybe it'll jog something. Everyone here is convinced I'm her. I just…."

"You just…" Jenna probed.

"I don't think I'm her. It doesn't sit right. Damon keeps telling me I am and I don't think he'd lie to me—"

"Damon? Are you spending a lot of time with him?"

"Well, yeah…" Katherine began. "I mean he's the one I feel most comfortable with. He's familiar and open… with me at least. It's kind of like when I was… Well, when I was with you."

Jenna was quiet on the phone, obviously deep in thought, before she spoke. "Maybe that's your clue. Maybe the secret to unlocking who you are is Damon."

"I guess." Her mind wandered to the conversation she had overheard in the car. Mason seemed to be under the impression that Damon had been close to Elena even though it was her first time meeting both brothers. He had even believed Damon was in love with Elena—well, in love with her. Damon had denied it, of course, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling that there was more than he was letting on. "I'll see what happens when we take that drive up to my supposed house."

"You'll get your memory back, Katherine. Just have faith. Don't put too much stress on yourself. These thing come back in their own time."

Katherine smiled. "Thank you, Jenna."

"Anytime." There was a certain tone in her voice that reflected the fact that she was smiling too. "I better go check on those two. I'll talk to you soon."

"Send my love." Katherine breathed. "Bye."

"We miss you and love you. Bye!"

And then the phone went silent. Katherine laid in bed letting the previous conversation reply in her mind. Jenna was right. She had to just let her memory come back on it's own. The only thing that was stopping her was the fact that she was getting married in two weeks to a man she didn't love. A man who wasn't his brother.

With a loaded sigh, she plugged her phone into the charger and turned off the lamp on the nightstand. As she pulled the covers up to her neck, she let her eyes drift close and she settled into a deep, calming sleep.

* * *

><p>"It's no use!" Katherine yelled as she pushed the photo album off her lap and slid onto the floor. Her head fell into her hands as she groaned. They had been at this for hours: going through her bedroom, the attic full of family photos, even watching some home movies. But it was useless. She saw the familiar girl in the photo, a girl who looked identical to her, but that girl's memory didn't come forward. That girl, who was now an orphan, didn't come through as Katherine looked at photos of her dead parents, or when she heard them laugh on camera, or even as she read through Elena's diary. Despite their striking familiarity in appearance nothing in this house was enough to pull Elena from Katherine's memory.<p>

She felt sound next to her and then an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her eyes drifted open and she lifted her head enough to see Damon staring at her, his eyes full of worry and sadness. Katherine stared into those bright blue eyes, willing them to compel her memories back. It was no use. Nothing happened except a butterfly feeling in her stomach.

"It'll be okay, Elena," Damon breathed as he pulled her close into his embrace.

In his arms, she mumbled, "Its Katherine."

"Sorry, but I could never think of you as that. Even if you're a little lost right now, Katherine just doesn't suit you. You'll always be Elena."

Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth as she hesitated in asking her question. She wasn't sure how he would take it but she had to know. "You knew Elena, didn't you?"

Damon stiffened before he answered, "I met her the same night as my brother."

"But you met her first." It wasn't a question.

"I did."

"Did you like her?"

Damon pulled back a little as Katherine lifted her head and met his eyes. His eyes searched hers before he stated, "What are you getting at?"

She chewed on her lip as she whispered, "I heard you and Mason in the car."

"And…"

"And…" Katherine hesitated. Damon seemed put off and wary about the direction this conversation was taking. His guard was certainly up and yet she couldn't help but keep chipping at his walls. "Mason made it seem like you felt something for Elena." She clarified, "For me."

Damon was on his feet in a moment. He paced along the hardwood floors, his hands running through her hands. Then his eyes focused on something in the distance and Katherine followed it to a picture of Elena in a blue dress dancing with a blonde haired boy. The tension in his body dissipated and in a faraway voice he said, "I don't."

At the sound of his voice, Katherine stood and walked towards him. But when she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, he flinched. "Damon, you don't have to lie to me. Maybe we can stop this whole wedding thing until we figure everything out."

Damon turned towards her. "Just stop. You don't want me to lie to you? I won't." He looked deep within her eyes and Katherine felt as if he was touching her very soul. "I won't be here for the wedding."

"W-What?" she questioned in confusion. "If you're leaving, take me with you."

But he ignored her and instead continued unperturbed. "There seem to be some border wars up north and I've volunteered to help. I'll be up there for a few months getting things in order."

Katherine's hands were now gripping his shoulders. "Couldn't you send someone else?"

"No, but I'm sure you and my brother will have an amazing wedding. You'll get your memories back and all will be as it should again." Damon stepped away from her and walked to the doorway. He paused and turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "We should go. There's nothing more here."

"D-Damon…" she sobbed.

His head dropped. "I'll be outside by the bike. Come when you're ready."

Without another word, he left the room. Katherine looked around her and collapsed onto the bed. Tears streamed freely down her face as she felt her body becoming overwhelmed. She hugged herself as sobs wrecked through her. Damon was leaving without her and she was going to have to marry Stefan. One question kept repeating itself in her mind: _What was she going to do?_


	11. The Runaway

**Title: **Remember, Love

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert is betrothed to Stefan Salvatore but on the night that they announce their engagement, a terrible accident happens that leaves Elena without her memory and far away from the only home she's ever known. Stefan's brother, Damon, is the best guard on the royal guard and is given the assignment of bringing back his brother's future bride. But what happens when the journey back makes them realize they belong with each other. Will he betray his brother? Or will he help Elena find out who she really is?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Car porn by Jenn! She's the best! Katherine/Elena's dress can be found here if you need a visual - http:/27(dot)media(dot)tumblr(dot)com/tumblr_lbqu2lK6w41qdtt9eo1_500(dot)jpg**

* * *

><p>The person she saw in the mirror didn't even look like herself. Katherine's hair was set into intricate braids with a veil safely secured atop her head by her mother's yellow diamond hair comb. Her dress was strapless and hugged her waist. Jeweled crystals created a dancing pattern around her breasts and down the center of her stomach till it reached the beginning of gathered fabric. White fabric bunched up all over the bottom half of her dress creating delicate waves. Underneath was a hint of royal blue so dark it seemed black. <em>There was her something blue.<em>

Despite the beauty and elegance of the dress, her face was what stood out among the white. Her skin was cream and roses with huge, wide eyes that were framed with long, thick lashes. She had to admit that she looked beautiful even with the slight frown that graced her mouth.

Even though she looked beautiful and the wedding was sure to be beautiful, she felt as if they were pushing her down the aisle and forcing her to marry someone she wasn't in love with. Stefan was nice and sweet and he was going to make an amazing king but he wasn't made to be with her. She didn't smile at the thought of him. Her heart didn't ache when he wasn't near her. When he touched her, her body didn't feel as if it was on a livewire.

"There," Katherine's Lady in Waiting stated. She appeased her dress through the mirror and smiled. "You look beautiful, Lady Gilbert."

Katherine smoothed down her dress, unconsciously. "Thank you. Do you know if the Saltzman's have arrived?"

"They have, Miss. They're getting a tour before the wedding begins."

With a nod, Katherine gave a small smile. "I'm going to find them."

"But, Lady Gilbert, Prince Stefan can't see you in your wedding dress its bad luck! Please, let me find them and bring them to you."

"He's holed up in his office until the wedding begins and if I don't get out of this room, I'll faint."

The other woman nodded unsure and let Katherine pass, her dress swishing behind her. She followed down the corridors and stairs until she reached down the marble huge marble staircase. With a hike to her dress and click of her new heels she went to step down the first step until she noticed a slightly open door. Curiosity got the best of her and she found herself transfixed on the door, turning away from the staircase she walked towards it. Katherine couldn't explain what was going on but by some unknowing need she had to enter the room.

She pulled open the door to see a fully stocked library. Why had she never seen this place before? Her fingers brushed against the worn books and the soft fabric of the chairs. Light streamed in through the window and it casted her in an angelic light. Her body turned around, setting her back against one of the bookcases as she sought comfort in the calming smell.

Then her body stiffened and her eyes widened as an onslaught of memories passed through her mind. Her first memory of dunking her best friends face into a chocolate cake when she was three. Vacation up north with her parents. Thousands of galas and coming out parties. A waltz with her school crush Matt Donovan as he twirled her around in her blue dress. Finding out she was betrothed and crying the entire week after. Her eighteen birthday and the drive to the castle in her dress that wrapped her like the present she was to be. Stefan's proposal in front of their family's and the way her eyes drifted to bright blue eyes. Those blue eyes were the last focus her memory took. Damon's eyes. Damon's eyes and the way she had almost kissed him. The way he kept her secret all this time.

Finally, the memories stopped and she stood there knowing full well who she was. She was Elena Isobel Gilbert. The daughter of Lady Miranda Sommers and Lord Grayson Gilbert. No longer was she hidden from who she was or what she was capable of. A lifetime of memories now were readily accessible to her.

But the one thing she knew from all of this was that she was marrying the wrong brother.

* * *

><p>Stefan's guard opened the door for Elena, sending an appraising look at her attire. She hadn't had time to change out of her wedding dress once the reality of what she was about to do hit her. Her short time under the identity of Katherine had given her strength. She needed to go after what she wanted and that started with cutting the last bind that held her to the old Elena Gilbert, the one that did everything that was asked of her.<p>

At her entrance, Stefan looked up from the papers he was signing. His eyes bugged out when he noticed she was in her wedding dress and he quickly looked back down, his arms firmly planted on the desk. "Elena, what are you doing here? It's bad luck for the groom to see the wedding. You look beautiful, by the way."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

A chuckle escaped Stefan as his head shook lazily. "Pre-wedding jitters? No worries. Your memory will come back in time. We just don't have time to waste."

"I know who I am now," Elena stated firmly the truth evident in her voice. "And that's why I can't go through with this."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't marry you, Stefan," she rephrased. "We don't really love each other and, to be honest, the reason behind this engagement doesn't exist anymore. Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with someone you truly love? Someone who makes you feel alive?" Her voice was practically pleading at this point but she continued, "Someone who brings out a part of you that you didn't think existed?"

Stefan was quiet for a moment, studying her face, the rise and fall of her chest. "You're in love with Damon, aren't you?" The way he said it was matter-of-factly. There no hint of anger or jealousy in his voice. If she were being honest she knew he must've known all along. There had been no hiding the fact of their attraction since her return to the castle. Obviously Stefan must've seen.

Words escaped her as she answered with a nod. She wasn't ready to verbally admit to those feelings, to say them out loud, unless Damon's ears were the ones that heard the message.

With a nod, Stefan's body relaxed and he walked over to her. His hands cupped her neck, angling her chin upwards so that he could look her directly in the eye. Elena saw such understanding in those eyes that it was hard for her to look away. Stefan leaned forward ever so slightly and pressed his lips against her forehead. "You're free from our arrangement. Go make my brother happy. I'll handle my father."

Elena couldn't help the jubilant smile that crossed her face. "Thank you, Stefan. Some girl is going to be so lucky to have you for a husband. I'm sorry it wasn't me."

Stefan's hands dropped and he clasped her hands in his. "No you're not," he laughed. "But if I had to lose you to anyone I'm happy it was Damon. Have one of the guards give you his address and take one of the cars in the garage."

His hold released her and it felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders at the gesture. She was free. Now all she had to do was get to him. "Thank you so much! Take care of yourself, Stefan."

* * *

><p>Elena, dragging her extravagant dress along with her, rushed into the garage to find Damon's beloved Audi R8 sitting there. Perfectly waxed and polished, and without a scratch in sight; she was pleased to see one of the things he loved was still intact. She was suddenly grateful that Alaric had taught her how to drive a stick shift when she noticed the gearshift perched perfectly in the front cabin of the vehicle. The car, just as she remembered it, screamed sex just as much as Damon did. Hopping into the front seat, Elena got comfortable and adjusted the steering wheel to suit her shorter stature, along with the seat itself; now moved up. With one glance at the rearview mirror, she freed her hair from its intricate braids and let it cascade down her back in waves. She then gave herself a moment and familiarized herself with the gearshift and the clutch before bringing the car to life, feeling it rumble beneath her.<p>

Elena hadn't any time to even think about how squished her dress became in the driver's seat or how upset the guests would be with her for her sudden departure, or even Stefan. She only worried about Damon and getting to him as fast as she could, and she knew that Damon's car would bring her to him faster than it seemed possible.

* * *

><p>As the car announced her arrival, she saw all heads turn into her direction. The guards lined up outside the establishment hurried to help her out of the vehicle as they noticed the predicament her ruffled dress had caused. With a rushed 'thank you', she asked, "Where's Damon?"<p>

"Inside… Lady Gilbert, I presume?"

Elena nodded, shyly. "Guess you don't have to complain about missing a Royal Wedding!" she joked.

The guards laughed as one of them, the one with his hand still perched on her arm began ushering her toward the building. She got looks as she walked through the busy building but her mind was too focused to care. The guard brought her to a door and knocked twice before she heard Damon's gruffled voice yelling for the knocker to come in.

"It's all you now, Lady Gilbert," the guard stated with a bow and a salute.

With a smile she whispered, "Thank you" and opened the door.

Damon stood there with his back towards her, frantically rustling through the scattered papers on his desk. She could hear his frustrated breath as he muttered a curse and slammed his hand, papers and all, onto the desk. As much as she wanted to soak him all in with fresh eyes, she needed his hands on her and she couldn't wait another second.

"I didn't marry him," she whispered and Damon froze.

In slow, precise movements, he turned towards her. He rubbed at his eyes and blinked twice as if expecting her to disappear. She walked towards him and placed her hands on the sides of his face, feeling her body exhale at the union of skin upon skin. For a moment they just stared at each other, his eyes melting her brown. It seemed like eternity for he spoke. "What?"

"I couldn't marry him," she breathed as her body inched closer to his.

His brows furrowed. "But, Katherine…"

She shushed him to stop him. "It's Elena, actually."

Shock registered his features as he heard her words. "You mean…?"

"I remember," she began. "I remember everything."

Damon's eyebrows wiggled as he whispered, "It was just a moment… in a library."

"It was a lot more than that and you know it. And that road trip and all the days after were a lot more, too. You mean something to me, Damon. You mean a lot more than I ever expected you to. I know it's kind of fast but since I walked out on a Royal Wedding for you, you're just going to have to listen."

He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her, his head shaking in denial. "No. You probably just want a little fun time with the wild brother before you go racing back to Saint Stefan after you realize what a mistake this is."

"No, it's because I love you, you idiot!"

For the second time, he froze. His eyes stared at her in wonder before he grabbed her face and crashed his mouth to hers. Elena melted into the kiss, her hands finding solace on the strands of his raven hair. Damon twisted them around so that her ass was pressing against the metal of the desk and he quickly broke their kiss and sent the full power of his blue eyes on her. "I love you, too."

"I know," she smirked. "Now help me out of this damned thing!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Elena twisted in his arms and heard the telltale sound of a zipper as Damon slowly eased her out of her dress. Using his shoulder for support she stepped out of the dress and took a deep breath as Damon peered back up at her. She was dressed in an elegant lace bustier and panties that were attached to garters. His eyes darkened as they followed the trail from her heeled toes to her cupped breasts.

He stalked towards her, ever the predator, and wrapped a firm arm around her waist, crashing her body to his. She could feel him straining in his jeans and before she could make a move to relieve him, his hands reached behind her and pushed everything off his desk. Easily, she hopped onto the cool object as Damon slipped between her thighs.

Her hands immediately went to his jeans and flipped open his button and easing down his zipper before pulling down his briefs and jeans. Damon helped her with the material until it was completely off him and then her hands went to where he was throbbing for her as she massaged him with her hands.

Damon's hands tugged on her silky strands until they were everywhere. They skimmed along her skin until they cupped her breasts, his thumb rubbing against her hardened peak. She was aching for him and if she didn't find release soon she was sure she would burst. Elena pulled at his v-neck, easing it easily off of his neck before he was on her again.

He slowly leaned her body back until her skin felt the desk. Damon kissed down the valley of her breasts, along the flatness of her stomach before coming to the lacy beginnings of her panties. He pulled the material down each long leg, causing Elena to sit up on her elbows. Damon glanced at her from his spot between her thighs before slipping a digit between her slit and coating it in her wetness. "Someone's ready," he smirked.

"Months of foreplay," Elena answered. "Months and months of foreplay."

"Then I probably shouldn't keep you waiting any longer." Elena shook her head and that was all the answer he needed before she sat up and he moved and their lips met in the middle. His tongue swirled with hers as he placed his hands on the side of her face. "Are you sure?"

"I want you," Elena sighed.

And then Damon positioned himself at her entrance and in one swift movement he sheathed himself in her. Elena's body froze as the onslaught of pain came only to be relieved my Damon's gentle kisses along her collarbone and neck. She lost herself in his movement, letting her body get use to this new intrusion before he slowly pulled back and eased into her again. He started off slowly, letting his speed build up and relying on Elena's soft little purrs to spur him on. Her legs were tangled in his, on his hip the other wrapped around his thigh.

She felt so full with him inside her, filling her to the hilt, her walls molding to him. Elena felt a stirring start deep in her belly and build before it shot out too all of her and she began to scream out until Damon muffled her with his kiss. It was the most amazing experience she had ever had and she let her head lull to the side with a blissful smile, as Damon's lips moved back to the length of her neck.

_She couldn't help but mumble words like: amazing, phenomenal, god-like._

Elena began moving with him, her hips meeting him with each thrust and her back arching against him as one hand held her firmly and the other was giving free reign over her body and everything she had to offer him. His thrust became more frantic and with one last, deep thrust he spilled inside her. Damon relaxed his head against her chest and her hands went into his hair, massaging his scalp as they calmed down.

After a few mintues, Elena's voice cut the comforting silence. "What am I going to wear out of here?"

Damon chuckled and kissed the side of her right breast. "I think I can find something."

And she was sure she felt that familiar smirk against her skin.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the deck of the compound looking out at the field, coffee in hand, as the sun set in the horizon. Her knees were tucked tight into her body as she hugged herself. Damon had given her a button up that the Guards wore and a pair of his slacks that she had rolled to fit. The blissful state of mind she was in could do nothing but keep a brilliant smile on her face. Life couldn't get more perfect for her if she had written it herself.<p>

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Damon smiling down at her. "What did you do that's got you smiling like that?" he smirked.

"Took control of my life. Plus, I just nailed this pretty schmexy guard a couple hours ago."

He moved to sit beside her on the swing, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. "Schmexy, huh?"

Elena nodded. "Totally schmexy."

"So, you think you got a future with this schmexy stud? Sound a bit like a one-night stand to me. One of those hit 'em and quit 'em deals."

With her lip slipping between her teeth, she faced him and shook her head. "Nope," she answered with a pop of the 'p'. "He's one of those forever kind of deals."

"I see," Damon drawled. "Well, beings as you and schmexy got a forever kind of thing going on, what you say if he asked you to run away with him for a few years? Explore the world before we return to the craziness that is sure to be my family."

Elena narrowed his eyes, playfully. "Who said you were schmexy? I had to thank that sweet guard who brought me to you somehow," she winked.

"Elena…" Damon warned.

She snuggled closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Damon kissed her hair as Elena answered, "Let's visit everywhere. I want to see the world with you. Make some new memories.

"Anything, Elena. The world is ours." And he meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next up the epilogue! Thanks so much for reading! R&R!**


	12. Come Home

**Title: **Remember, Love

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert is betrothed to Stefan Salvatore but on the night that they announce their engagement, a terrible accident happens that leaves Elena without her memory and far away from the only home she's ever known. Stefan's brother, Damon, is the best guard on the royal guard and is given the assignment of bringing back his brother's future bride. But what happens when the journey back makes them realize they belong with each other. Will he betray his brother? Or will he help Elena find out who she really is?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p><em>Several years later…<em>

* * *

><p>The Salvatore Castle appeared before them with the same beauty and elegance it had the last time they had been here. The only thing missing was their trepidation. No longer was the castle to be seen as a place where they were jailed and forced to stay but father a place of beauty that was the beginnings of their journey together. They had spent years traveling the world and gaining everything they could from it, only to return home. But Elena wasn't about to let Damon miss his brother's wedding.<p>

She reached over and placed a loving hand on his thigh causing Damon to look at her. "Your father isn't here any longer Damon. He has no power over you. This is Stefan's domain now."

Damon looked at her with a saddened smile before leaning over and kissing her temple. She knew deep down Damon both loved and loathed his father. They had mourned his death and she had supported Damon's decision not to cut short their trip to the Mediterranean. Of course, that hadn't meant Damon didn't regret his decision. She had walked in on his trashing their hotel room in frustration over his conflicting emotions and it took her calming touch for his anger to break down.

"No matter how much I love my brother, he is my father's prodigy. I worry about our reunion."

Elena kissed his cheek. "In your Caroline's letters, she confided in me that it is your mother who has had the bigger influence on his rule."

"I'll believe it when I see it," he countered.

She smiled at his, sensing his defiance. "Isn't this wedding proof enough?"

Damon hesitated before she felt his body lose its tension. She had him there. The very fact that Stefan was marrying a woman whose family was full of scandals proved just how far their kingdom had come. So, when the car pulled up to the entrance, Elena didn't have to convince him to get out of the car. Damon held out his hand and helped her and together they grabbed the tiny hands of their two children: Piper and Ryder.

They turned to their children and watched as their eyes widened in wonderment at the lavish castle. Piper was tugging on Elena's arm and pointing wildly at anything she saw. Since Ryder was older, he was constantly telling Damon that everything was "_so_ cool!" They were dressed elegantly in a tux and a puffy dress. Elena couldn't help but smile at all the dresses Piper had tried on in her attempt to find the perfect one that made her look like a princess. Damon and Elena had never kept it a secret who they were and they had lived royally in their travels but the two children had never been to a royal wedding and they were in awe.

"Mommy, look!" Piper yelled excitedly as she pointed to all the flickering lights and decorations that colored the foyer.

Elena smiled. "Isn't it pretty? Wait until you see the dancing hall!" She turned to Damon who was off with Ryder talking to one of the guards. "Damon, I'm going to take Piper upstairs. Can you drop Ryder off before the wedding starts?"

Damon nodded before walking over and kissing his wife. "You look beautiful, by the way. Have I told you that?"

"Yes, several times actually," she whispered. "All of which resulted in undressing."

The smirk formed on his devastatingly handsome face. "It's not my fault if my wife's hot."

"No, but it is your fault if we're late." Elena smiled and turned away from him causing Damon to smack her ass playfully. Sending narrowed eyes his way; she went up the marble staircase with her daughter.

* * *

><p>Elena knocked lightly on the ornate double doors. With a smile to her daughter, they both watched as the doors opened revealing a guard who ushered them in. Women and hand-maids raced around the room in preparation as Elena walked towards the woman in the far corner in the elegant white dress. She placed Piper in front of her and put both hands on her shoulders as she cleared her throat causing the woman to turn around and smile.<p>

"Elena! You're here!" the woman screamed. Her dress was fitting as it hugged her curves and fanned out around her knees. A long lacy veil was placed in her beautiful blonde hair that was piled up atop her head. Her smiled was radiant as she hugged Elena and leaned down to introduce herself to the young girl she had never met. "You must be Piper."

Piper nodded, quietly and backed up further into her mother. "You look like a princess," she mumbled as her thumb slipped between her lips.

"Thank you. So, do you. This is a pretty dress you have here."

A smiled formed on Piper's face. "Really?"

"Mmhmm. We haven't met before but your mommy's told me all about you. My names Caroline."

"Hi, Caroline."

Caroline smiled and straightened up. "She's beautiful, Elena. Looks just like you. Is Ryder here, too?"

"Oh, yes. He's downstairs with Damon. They'll be up shortly."

"Good."

When Caroline was stolen away to answer some questions about the bridesmaids, Elena remembered the first time she had heard that Caroline and Stefan were a couple. It had been at another wedding. Her wedding.

Damon and Elena had decided to have a small intimate affair on a beach with just two witnesses. They had written to Caroline and Stefan as an invite and when the two had shown up together it was hard to deny their budding attraction. After the wedding, the foursome had gone to a local townie bar and the night was spent laughing and dancing as drinks were had and the four of them forgot all about titles and birth rights. They were celebrating Damon and Elena's love and it was enough to put hopes in the air. With Rebekah no longer standing in Caroline's way (she had fallen hard for a guard named Tyler a few months prior after Klaus had been stripped of his own rights and titles), there was nothing to stop Caroline from making the first move and kissing Stefan right on the dance floor of the crowded bar.

There was little that could stop them after that. Stefan butted heads with his father over his relationship with Caroline until Giuseppe's death. That was when Queen Isabella told Stefan to marry a woman of his choosing. She had confided in him that through all the years of her marriage the only happiness she had found was her boys. Isabella had never wanted her boys to have the same life she did and with Giuseppe out of the way it was possible.

Elena snapped out of her memory as Caroline returned. "Thank you so much for being my Matron of Honor. I couldn't think of anyone more deserving than my best friend."

"Aw, Care," Elena sighed as she felt the sting of tears building in her eyes. "And you're too sweet to let Piper and Ryder be in the wedding."

A handmaid interrupted them and asked to see Piper. With a slight nudge, Elena told Piper to go with her as she watched the woman hand her a basket of rose petals. She was teaching the young girl how to throw the petals as she slowly made her way down the long aisle. Elena smiled and turned back towards Caroline who seemed to have something on her mind now that they were alone.

Caroline shrugged. "You're family, Elena. Those kids are Stefan's niece and nephew. He misses them and we've discussed it and since I'm the one with the big mouth I suppose I'll be the one to say it." She took a deep breath, "We want you and Damon home. Where you belong."

Elena was silent for a moment. "We've wanted to settle down for a long time. It's not fair to the kids to keep traveling and not let them create roots. But it's up to Damon where. I know how hard it is for him to be here even with his father gone. This place was never home for him." She recalled the conversation she had with Damon shortly after they ran away together. He had held her close and whispered into her hair that she was the only home he had ever known. He had told her that even though he knew becoming king wasn't made for him, that his father's choice to just take it from him had always hurt him. That was why he rebelled. When Damon saw how he was trying to take Elena's choices away too. That had been the last straw. "I could never make that decision for him."

"Just…" Caroline clasped her hands around Elena's. "Just talk to him about it. I know that Ric, Jenna, and Emma must miss you, too. We understood why you had to run away before but we want to move forward now."

"I know. I understand." Elena nodded. "I'll talk to him about it."

* * *

><p>Elena stood outside on the balcony of their room that overlooked the winding river behind the castle. The wedding had been amazing and elegant. It had been enough to knock her kids out and they were now sleeping soundly in their adjoining rooms. Moonlight reflected off the water, sparkling it with its light. She sighed as she looked out at the land before her, the place she had called home for so long.<p>

Footsteps sounded behind her and strong arms wrapped around her waist. She let her head fall back as Damon began kissing her shoulder. "Where's your head at? You seem a million miles away."

"It's the opposite, actually. My minds here. In this place. This country." She turned in Damon's arms, and looked at his bright blue eyes that somehow seemed alight in the darkness. "We've been running for so long. I think it's time we come home."

Damon's brows furrowed. "I'm home wherever you are, Elena."

Her hands slid up his chest and settled there, one hand over his heart, feeling his beat mirror her own. They truly were one in the same. Sure they had their fights, their lows, but the highs made it all worth it. They had a love few people got a chance to experience. "I want to be here. We don't have to stay in the castle. My home, my parents' home, could be where we settle down. Where we give our children a place to grow up, make friends, have family. We talked about making memories and we have but we need to make some new one's here."

"Stefan wants me to take my position back."

"And what did you tell him?"

Damon leaned his forehead against hers. "I told him I'd think about it." He paused as they shared a breath. "If this is what you want, we'll do it. All I ever wanted was to make your life memorable."

"You have. You gave me a family, Damon. You gave me you." She sighed. "When I lost my memory I wasn't even focused on all that I couldn't remember. It was that I didn't know who my family was. When my memory came back, I still didn't have that family. That's why I ran to find you. I may be your home, Damon, but you're my family."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She opened her lips to give him entrance and his tongue slipped through and swept across her own. His arms tightened around her, holding her closer. When he pulled back, he whispered, "We'll stay here and build our life together. No more running."

"And no more forgetting," Elena smiled.

Damon chuckled, low and deep. "Remember, love, it was you forgetting that finally brought us together. It gave us a chance to fall in love."

And then he kissed her again and together they made their first memory of returning home by consummating the guest bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE END! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and for reading this little Anastasia twist into Delena. I hope you enjoyed the little insight into Damon's reasoning for staying away. It was a last minute add-in that I'm rather happy with. Thanks again! R&R. xx Jenn**


End file.
